The Phoenix Tear
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: The fourth installment following The Midnight Dance, Sweet Pea, and Daughter of the Moon. Based on the fairy-tale: Rapunzel. Sunset Shimmer has never seen the outside world but she gets her chance one day and meets an unlikely ally. Twilight must prepare for the biggest moment of her life, but she is unsure if she can. When the two cross paths, secrets and destinies will unravel.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was the same as always. On her birthday since she was born on the Summer Sun Celebration, Mother and Father would release flying lanterns into the sky just before her mother raised the sun. She would have a special lantern with her cutie mark on it and got to release it into the sky before anyone else would release theirs. But before she did, she saw her lantern had a different cutie mark instead. It was a sun colored orange and red, almost as if it was setting…

It was the same dream every year before her birthday. Twilight couldn't quite figure it out, but she just let it go, knowing that it would go away like always until the next year. She didn't realize it, but another mare was having the exact same dream, only the cutie mark she saw was a purple twelve-pointed star with five little stars around…


	2. Chapter 1

Preparations were underway for the Summer Sun Celebration with Twilight leading her family to make sure everything was set. Celestia and Sombra watched the whole thing from their castle balcony, seeing their daughters, sons-in-law, and their grandchildren helping out.

Fire Spark, who was eleven years old, was Twilight and Flash's son and he was having his four-year-old sister, Starling-who took after her mother but had a darker purple coat and light blue highlights in her hair and was a unicorn just like her mother used to be before becoming an alicorn-hold decorations for him.

Dignity, who was eleven as well, was doing something similar with his sister, Gemstone-who was four and a half. They were Rarity and Fancy Pants' children. Whirl Wind, eleven and was Rainbow Dash and Soarin's son, was hanging decorations that no one else could reach. Cotton Candy, who was ten years old and Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich's daughter, was helping her parents set up rides.

The rest of the kids, Screw Ball-Fluttershy and Discord's daughter-and Apple Jewel-Applejack and Spike's daughter-were five-year-olds. They helped their parents with decorations and were having a fun time.

The king and queen went back to watching their youngest daughter, who would one day take the throne for them and felt proud that she was doing such a great job preparing for the celebration. They were also proud of how she helped her sisters run a kingdom of their own in the Everfree Forest. They knew then she would take up the throne much sooner than she thought…

Sombra turned to his queen and said, "My dear, I think it's time…"

Celestia nodded, "I think you're right."

Moments later, Twilight and Flash were heading to the throne room where they have been summoned.

Flash asked his wife, "Any ideas about what this is about?"

"I don't know." they stopped in front of the doors, "But I guess we'll soon find out…"

The princesses and their husbands were enjoying lunch in the dining hall when Flash and Twilight came in with weird expressions on their faces. Rainbow noticed them and asked.

"So, what did Mom and Dad need?"

Flash helped his wife into her chair and sat next to her.

Twilight stood silent for a bit and finally sputtered out, "They… They…" But she found it hard to finish, so her husband finished for her.

"They want her to be queen…"

The whole room gawked and then random congratulations and questions came out.

"Whoa! Easy there, guys!" Flash waved his hooves. "One at a time! This is big news for us and Twilight is still getting used to it happening."

"But why? Aren't you more excited?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well… I would be, but I never thought… I would become queen now. I thought I didn't have to worry about that till, like, maybe later, like twenty years or so."

"So what you're really saying is…" gestured Discord, "…is that you don't want the throne, and yet… you have five older sisters who could easily take the job instead…" He nudged his wife, "Isn't that right, sweetie?" he winked.

"Me, queen? Oh… I couldn't…" she hid behind her mane. "It would be disastrous! I would ruin the whole kingdom!"

Rainbow pointed, "I don't think you could ruin a kingdom. Your husband, I can see, but not you… But you are better at dealing with animals than you are with ponies…"

Fluttershy nodded, "It's true."

Discord motioned, "Then what about the rest of you? Surely one of you would jump at the chance to take the position of queen."

Rarity stated, "While I love the idea of wearing the crown jewels, the pressures of running the kingdom would be too much for me and would run me into exhaustion, causing wrinkles at an early age. Something I would like to avoid, thank you very much."

Applejack pointed, "I like to get things done ASAP, so for me to sit on a throne all day going over paperwork makes me feel frustrated. That's why I like taking turns on royal duties in the Everfree Kingdom so I don't have to do all of them every day, but that's exactly what's going to happen if I'd be queen."

Rainbow nodded her head, "That's how I feel, too. I can't sit around in meetings when I can get stuff done on my own, so you can count me out for wanting the crown and throne."

"I don't think it would be so bad. I could decree that everyone would have a party everyday to make them feel happy and smile!" Pinkie's eyes gleamed.

"Sure… then we have ponies check into the hospital for overpartying…" Rainbow muttered.

"It's a sweet objective, sister dearest," said Rarity, "but the kingdom needs more than just a party every day."

"Oh, poo…" Pinkie sulked.

"That just leaves Twilight," gestured Applejack. "And I just know that she has all of the qualities of being a queen and more."

The sisters agreed.

"She's the one who keeps us all organized and tells us what needs to be done. She has the patience of staying in one place and can negotiate very well."

Rarity noted, "Not to mention that she's cultured and refined."

"She's kind and wise," Fluttershy pointed.

"Sure, she's an egghead, but that just proves how smart she is!" Rainbow declared.

"And she's funny and knows when to have fun!" Pinkie confirmed.

Flash smiled and lifted his wife's chin, "And she cares about others and those she loves…"

Twilight was blushing, "This is all very flattering, but-"

"We're just trying to prove to you that you really are the best princess for the job and that we're lucky to have you…" AJ mentioned.

Everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

She gave a small smile as she looked at her family, "Thank you…" But then she thought dismally, _…for reminding me just how important this entitlement is… Mother and Father had hoof-chosen me since my fifth birthday… I didn't understand then what a great honor they had given me, but as I got older, I began to acknowledge it and began my studies so I could prepare myself for the day I did become queen. I thought I would be ready by the time I would have to be queen, but now that the time has come, I realize that I'm not ready for this and maybe… I will never be…_

She started standing up and Flash asked, "Where are you going?"

"To go find Fire and Star and give them the news."

"Oh, okay, but don't you want lunch first?"

"I'm not really hungry at the moment. You go on ahead." she gave a small wave to her sisters and headed out the door.

Discord said, "So, Flash, now that Twilight's going to be queen, does that make you king?"

"Well, no. While ponies are going to refer to me as their king, I will actually be Prince Consort. I will be by Twilight's side offering support and advice if she asks for it."

"That's it?!"

"Pretty much, except share some of the work that Twilight would have to do."

Discord did a yawn, "Yuck, sounds so drab and boring." Then he looked down at his wife and smiled, _Makes me so glad that Fluttershy didn't get chosen or want the throne. Being king, or rather Prince Consort, would have been so uninteresting that it would ruin my rep for being Master of Chaos! Good thing,Twilight is taking this so calmly…_

Twilight was pacing in the room that she, her husband, and their kids were staying in. She had just told her son and daughter the news. They were shocked at first, but Starling was jumping for joy for her mother while Fire Spark looked like he was smiling, but he had seemed to be dreading something as well. They went off to go tell their cousins what they knew and left her to her own thoughts.

 _Queen Twilight Sparkle… Queen Twilight Sparkle…_ she said in her head since it would sound strange to her if she had said it out loud. _Ruler of Canterlot and all of Equestria…_ To any other pony, they would be thrilled to think that being the ruler of all was amazing, but to her, it was a moment of dread. Every pony was counting on her to be the best ruler there was. Her parents, her siblings, her husband, her children…

She wished right then and there that she had another sister who could fulfill her duty instead. It was true she had three other sisters, but one of them was already going to be a queen for her husband and the other two had made their choice of staying with their sister. Their destiny was set and so was hers. Twilight then went out to the balcony and looked beyond the streets of Canterlot, seeing Ponyville in the distance and the hills beyond the town. She wished she could go past those hills and be far away from here…


	3. Chapter 2

Sunset Shimmer wanted more than anything to be far away from where she was now. She looked around her small tower room, which was attached to a manor that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere from her tower window. She wasn't a prisoner in her tower, but she may as well have been. Her caretaker, Starlight Glimmer, may not look old, but she had taken Sunset in when she was just a foal. Since Starlight raised Sunset, it was the latter's obligation to repay her guardian for taking care of her.

She had to serve Starlight, along with a few ponies that had to serve Starlight, too: Double Diamond, Party Favor, Sugar Belle, Night Glider, and on occasion, the gentle giant Troubleshoes.

Sunset was currently painting a castle on a mountain with the canvas she had in her room when Night Glider popped her head in the window and asked.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Painting." Sunset merely said.

"It looks pretty good."

"It sure does." Party Favor came in through the door.

"Come on in…" Sunset cynically said, knowing she didn't get much privacy when living with Starlight anyway.

"Do you think you'll find a castle like that some day?" Party Favor questioned.

"I don't see how, considering I'm never going to be able to leave this place… Every year on my birthday, I ask Starlight if I'm allowed to leave, but she keeps insisting that I have to repay my debt of being taken in when I was abandoned in the woods and how she is doing me a favor of keeping me safe from the cold, cruel world…" she sighed.

Party Favor and Night Gilder sighed with her.

"Lunchtime!" Sugar Belle called out.

Immediately, the three headed to the kitchen where Sugar Belle laid out different sandwich combinations. "Party Favor, here is your cheese and sprinkles sandwich; Night Gilder, your dandelion sub; and Sunset, your peanut butter and daisy sandwich. No crusts, just the way you like it."

Sunset smiled when taking the food, "Thanks, Sugar Belle." She took her seat with the others.

Double Diamond came in then, "Keep in mind, every pony, that Starlight will be back in fifteen minutes, so if you haven't finished any chores that need to be done, I suggest you eat fast to go do it."

Everyone muttered on how they already finished their chores for the day.

"I mean it, guys. I don't want another lecture about how things don't get done around here because someone isn't doing their job."

"We're well aware of that, Double Diamond." stated Night Gilder. "Look, don't worry so much. We all pull our weight to make sure everything is in perfect order just as Starlight wants it."

"I hope you're right…" He sat down to take a bite of the sandwich in front of him.

Once everyone was fed, they had a lively chat until they heard a loud whinny and large clops. They all froze as they knew that Troubleshoes on his way with Starlight. Troubleshoes would always give them a heads-up that Starlight was on her way home, giving them time to prepare for her arrival.

"Oh! She's going want her tea ready!" Sugar Belle rushed to the stove to put a kettle on.

"You better go, Sunset." Night Gilder motioned.

"Right." Sunset nodded as she rushed to the front doors of the manor just as Troubleshoes pulled the cart up that Starlight was riding in.

She got out and went to open the door right as Sunset was about to greet her, "Did you have a nice ride, milady?"

"It was refreshing. Now, I expect my tea in nine minutes."

"Yes, milady."

Starlight saw the other four gathering and directly said to Sugar Belle, "And don't repeat your errors from yesterday. You steep the tea for six minutes. I expect six-and-a-half minutes, no more, no less."

"Y-yes, milady…"

She addressed all five of them, "And all of you have done your duties?"

"Yes, milady." they all said.

"Are you so sure? Did you make the beds, sweep the floors, weed the garden?"

"Yes." they said.

"Beat the rugs, wax the table, polish the silver?"

"Everything should be where it is." Sunset said.

"Hmm…" Starlight started making for the stairs, and when she stepped on the third step, it creaked. She faced them back with disappointment, "Listen to that… You're supposed to keep the house in perfect order."

"But we didn't know about-" Sunset started to protest.

"It's your job to know!" Starlight retorted and headed up the stairs. "I've taken care of you all in your time of need and this how you thank me? By loitering around doing nothing?!" Once she made it all the way up, she went to her room and slammed the door.

They gave out heavy sighs.

They were all back in the kitchen with Sugar Belle and Sunset preparing Starlight's tea.

"It's not fair!" spouted Night Glider. "It's not fair that she expects so much from us! We did our jobs, so that should be more than enough to satisfy her!"

"But… you know if it never is…" Party Favor dejectedly sighed.

"I always thought she'd be a lot nicer towards you, Sunset. She did raise you, after all." Sugar Belle pointed.

"That may be so, but all of my memories of her hardly show motherly affection…"

"It's almost about nine minutes. Is it ready?" Double Diamond asked.

Sugar Belle magically poured the tea from the kettle into the tea pot, "It should be and it's precisely six and a half minutes, just how she wanted it." She lifted the tray and Sunset took it.

"Well, wish me luck…" Sunset headed towards the mistress of the house's room.

With her magic carrying the tray, she used her hoof to knock on the door.

"Enter." Starlight's voice carried through the door.

Sunset went in to see Starlight in the bed getting ready for her afternoon nap. Sunset set the tea tray on the nightstand and went to close the curtains, blocking out any light coming from the windows.

Sunset faced Starlight and bowed her head, "Will there be anything else?"

"Not at the moment, but I shall ring my bell if there is something I need."

"Yes, milady."

"You may go and don't disturb me until dinner, which I expect should be ready by six sharp."

"Of course, milady…" Sunset headed towards the door, but stopped herself to look at Starlight again. She decided against it and started to go until Starlight stopped her.

"Sunset Shimmer, were you about to ask me something?"

"No! I mean… it was nothing, milady… I'll go now…"

"You may leave once you tell me what it is you want to tell me! Now, what is it?"

Sunset slowly went towards her mistress and scolded herself for thinking that Starlight would let her leave on her birthday this year. She heard the answer so many times that she knew what it was before she even had to ask.

"Well?" Starlight said impatiently.

"It's just… My birthday is coming up and I was wondering… that maybe this year, you would…" but she stopped the minute she saw Starlight giving off a scowl.

"Sunset…" Starlight said in a sickly sweet tone, "dear… Need I remind you of the dangers of the world out there…?"

"No…" Sunset hung her head.

Starlight lifted her chin so she could face her, "And who was but a few days old when I found her the woods all alone and with no way to defend herself?"

"That was me…"

"Exactly, and you will do well to remember that…" She started singing, " _The world is cruel, the world is wicked… It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole household… I am your only friend… I, who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you… I, who look upon you without fear… How can I protect you, girl, unless you always stay in here… Away in here…"_ She said, "Remember the lessons I taught you Sunset," She resumed singing, " _You are orphaned…"_

Sunset sang miserably, " _I am orphaned…"_

 _"_ _And you are alone…"_

 _"_ _And I am alone…"_

 _"_ _And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity… You do not comprehend!"_

 _"_ _You are my one defender…"_

 _"_ _Out there, they'll reject you as a stranger…"_

 _"_ _I am a stranger…"_

 _"_ _Out there, they will hate and scorn and jeer…"_

 _"_ _Only a stranger…"_

 _"_ _Why invite their calumny and consternation… Stay in here… Be faithful to me…"_

 _"_ _I'm faithful…"_

 _"_ _Be grateful to me…"_

 _"_ _I'm grateful…"_

 _"_ _Do as I say… Obey…"_

Both finished, _"(And/I'll) stay in here…"_

"Do you understand?" Starlight questioned.

"Yes… I understand…"

"You may go."

Sunset could only nod as she headed out the door, and once she shut it behind her, she thought, _That I understand that I'm never going to leave this place ever…_

Sunset went straight up to her tower room and went to the window, seeing a tree nearby with a nest of phoenix birds and the mom and dad were feeding their young. How she wondered what it was like to be part of a family. What things would be like if she hadn't been abandoned in the first place… She looked over to the village that was a fair distance from the manor. She thought of what Starlight said, but found it hard to believe. If ponies such as Sugar Belle, Night Gilder, Party Favor, and Double Diamond were nice, surely other ponies in Equestria were, too.

She looked around her room and thought of the manor as her home for a long time and started singing, " _Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone… Gazing at the ponies far beyond me… All my life, I watch them as I hide up here alone… Hungry for the histories they show me… All my life I memorized their faces… Knowing them as they will never know me… All my life, I wonder how it feels to pass a day…Not above them… But part of them… And out there! Living in the sun! Give me one day out there! All I ask is one! To hold forever, out there! Where they all live unaware, what I'd give… What I'd dare… Just to live one day out there! Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives… Through the roofs and gables I can see them… Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives! Heedless of the gift it is to be them! If I was in their skin, I'd treasure every instant! Out there! Strolling in the sun, taste the morning, out there! Like ordinary mares… Who freely walk about there! Just one day and then I swear I'll be content with my share… Won't resent, won't despair, old and bent, I won't care! I'll have… spent… one day… out… there!"_


	4. Chapter 3

The dream came back and Twilight was tossing and turning. It was the same dream, all right, that she had for as long as she remembered, but something was different this time. The lantern that had the orange and red sun cutie mark was lifted high into the sky, but it was met with a lantern that had her own cutie mark on it. The two lanterns collided and they lit up the whole sky. The light was so intense in her dream that Twilight squirmed in the bed and her back legs ended up kicking Flash out of their bed.

Flash woke up with a startle and looked up to see his wife tossing under the sheets, "Twilight! Twilight, wake up!"

She gasped, sat up, and found her husband lying on the floor, "Flash? What are you doing out of bed?"

"Funny you should say that, since you were the one who kicked me here."

"I did? Oops…" she went pink.

"What happened? Was it a bad dream?"

"No, it was…" But she wasn't sure she should say, since she hadn't told her sisters or parents about this recurring dream. It was mainly because she knew it would go away, but it was strange how the dream would suddenly add something. She certainly didn't end up kicking her husband out the bed for the past twelve years of their marriage, so she ended up telling him.

Flash thought through the information his wife was telling him, "So… this dream started when you were a little filly and it only happens around the time of your birthday, but once your birthday is over, it goes away until the next year?"

"Right."

"Why didn't you ask your Aunt Luna? She's the keeper of dreams."

"I would have, but then I didn't want her to tell Mom and Dad and find that there might be something wrong with me… The dream only lasts until my birthday and then it's gone for a whole year."

"But you have no clue as to what it means?"

"Not a single one."

"Hmm… Maybe I could find what it means while you're preparing for your coronation."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I have to meet with Kibitz, Mother's scheduling advisor, first thing in the morning because he'll give me the protocol of what a queen must do and what I have to do when preparing for my coronation after the Summer Sun Celebration…"

"Then we best get back to sleep before-"

"Mommy? Daddy?"

They turned to see their daughter Starling, looking scared and worried.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Twilight questioned and went to pick up her little girl.

"I can't sleep. I think there's a monster under my bed…"

"What makes you say that?" Flash said as he took their daughter from Twilight and set her down on the bed.

"I heard a 'rawrr' sound. I'm pretty sure a monster was there under the bed, waiting to grab me in my sleep!"

"I'm pretty sure you've been spending too much with your brother telling those scary stories…" pointed Flash.

"And that 'rawrr' you heard was Uncle Spike's stomach in the other room. He tends to get hungry in the middle of the night."

"Are you sure? Really sure?" Starling whimpered.

"We're sure. Now, why don't you go back to your own bed and let Mommy and Daddy sleep in their bed?" Flash gestured.

"Aww, can't I stay here with you?" she used her big blue eyes.

Flash knew he had to stay strong, but whenever he looked at that adorable face, he knew he couldn't resist. Finally, he broke down and said, "Oh, why not? We could always use the company…"

Twilight shook her head. She knew they shouldn't be mollycoddling their daughter like this, but since it was so late, she decided not to put up a fight. Besides, it was only for one night.

The next morning had arrived and just after Twilight finished breakfast, Kibitz had her on her feet and was keeping track of the time with his pocket watch and a list of things that needed to be done before the day was up.

Twilight was standing on a platform as royal seamstresses were fitting her in a pink and white gown that she would be wearing at the coronation.

Kibitz started to fret a bit, "Oh, dear, we're running behind! We only have twenty, maximum twenty-two minutes for your royal fitting! Then we must move on to have tea with your parents! After that, we have to rush and rush to your lessons…"

Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer was busy as well, doing her chores that Starlight assigned to her before she left, which seemed to be more than usual. No doubt it was punishment for considering leaving this place.

Twilight was feeling overwhelmed and so as Kibitz was still listing off the things they needed to do, she slipped away quietly. Once she was out of earshot of him, she started singing, " _All my life, I've always wanted_ _to have one day just for me… Nothing to do and for once nowhere I need to be… With no lessons, lords, or lunches or to-do list in the way! No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay! That would be the day…"_

Sunset sang as she did her chores, " _All my life, I've always wanted to have one day for myself… Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf! With no hems in need of pressing… And no shelves in disarray… No dust, dirt, or anything filthy to sweep away! And no debt to pay!"_ She sighed, " _What would it be like to be…"_

Twilight sang, " _What would it be like to be…"_

 _"_ _Free!"_

 _"_ _Free! Free to try crazy things!"_

" _Free from endless IOU's!"_

" _Free to fly!"_

 _"_ _Free to sing!"_

Twilight looked down in the window to see her husband playing with their children, looking like they were having fun, " _And be with those I love…"_

Suddenly, a guard came in saying, "Your Highness, these packages came in for you. Where should we put them?"

"Oh, just… put them over somewhere. I'll look at them later."

The guard nodded as delivery ponies came in with gifts.

She sang, " _You would think that I'm so lucky that I have so many things…_ _I'm realizing that every present comes with strings!"_

Sunset sang while washing dishes with Sugar Belle in the kitchen, " _Though I know I have so little… My determination's strong! Ponies will gather around the world to hear my song!"_

Sugar Belle sang, " _Can I come along?"_

Twilight then sang while heading towards the balcony, " _Now I fear I'll never be…"_

Sunset sang while heading to her tower room, " _Soon I will forever be…"_

They both sang at the same time, " _Free! I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away… I could take flight but would it be right… My conscience tells me stay!"_

Twilight sang, " _I'll remain forever royal…"_

 _"_ _I'll repay my lifelong debt!"_

Both sang, " _Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret!"_

 _"_ _But I'll never stop believing!"_ Twilight sang.

Sunset sang, " _She can never stop my schemes!"_

They finished, " _There's more to living than gloves and gowns and threads and seams_ _! In my dreams… I'll be free!"_

Sunset yawned when she finished shelving the books in the manor's library. Night Gilder came in and noticed, "Tired?"

"A little." Sunset admitted.

"From the extra chores?"

"Yeah." She was partially telling the truth, but she was mostly tired because she had a rough night from the dream she had every year before her birthday. The reason she knew about the day of her birth was because Starlight found a note in her basket from when Sunset was a foal. This note had the filly's name and birthday on it. This time, the dream was different. Yes, it had the flying lanterns and the strange cutie mark that was not her own, but in the dream last night, she saw a lantern with her cutie mark and it was colliding with the lantern that had the twelve-pointed star. There was a bright light that made Sunset squirm in the bed and was forced to wake up.

"Well, if you need any help, you know where to find us." Night Glider took her leave.

Sunset knew she had some time before waking up Starlight for dinner. She headed outside to the stables, where she found Troubleshoes and his small gypsy wagon that was big enough for him.

She called out to him, "Troubleshoes!"

Troubleshoes poked his head out the door and said in a somber tone, "Oh, Miss Sunset Shimmer…"

She gave him a small smile and said, "How you doing?"

"Can't complain… Got some hot cider on the stove… You want some?"

"No, thanks. I'm going to have dinner soon. I was just wondering what it is like when you take Starlight to the next town. I long to know what goes on away from this place."

"Not much to say… Just ponies going about their business while I wait for the mistress to do her business…"

"What's the town you go to?"

"You mean towns. The mistress has me stopping at other places…"

"She does?"

"Yup. Appleloosa, Dodge Junction, Ponyville, Canterlot…"

"Canterlot?"

"It's a city that's attached to a mountaintop."

Her eyes gleamed, recalling that she was making a painting of a castle attached to a mountain. Maybe it meant something and could be a clue to her dream. She quickly asked, "Troubleshoes, is it possible for you to take me there?"

"I would, Miss Sunset, but aren't you supposed to stay here under the mistress's orders?"

She sighed, "Yes…" But suddenly, she had an idea and she looked up to Troubleshoes, "I'll be right back." She went back inside.

Twilight was in her parents' royal suite as her mother was teaching her the art of the fan, but Twilight wasn't putting much effort into it.

Celestia noticed and asked, "Darling? Is everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh… I'm sorry, Mother… I'm just… feeling nervous, I guess…"

Celestia gave a small smile and wrapped her wing around her youngest, "Darling… it's going to be fine… You will make a wonderful queen…"

"I know you think that, but what if something goes wrong? I could ruin everything that you and Daddy have worked so hard on!" She turned to face a portrait of her father having his coronation. Then next to it, a portrait of her parents' wedding. Finally, it was just a portrait of the two of them, with single portraits of her sisters in their birth order. She found hers and tried to picture the coronation crown atop her head, but couldn't.

"Sweetie…" she felt her mother's hoof on her, "I have seen you make choices and they are always the correct ones. You have a good head on your shoulders. You don't need to worry about leading the kingdom to its destruction."

"But… I disobeyed you when we were supposed to have marry other royals…"

"But you followed your heart, and that was making the right choice, if even it seemed that it wasn't at the time… Now you see what I'm trying to say?"

She nodded her head.

"I think that's enough queen lessons for the day. Go and enjoy yourself, talk to your sisters, play with your children…" she smiled.

Twilight gave her a hug before turning to go out.

Sombra had walked in from the next room and overheard everything, "It seems our sweet Twilight is having doubts…"

"Every new ruler feels that way… You told me yourself that when your father gave you the throne, you were worried that you would not earn the ponies' approval."

"That was so long ago… and yet, I remember it well…"

Celestia nodded, "I remember when Star Swirl had crowned me and Luna as Princesses and protectors of Equestria. I was so sure I was going to let the ponies down and that I would fail to protect them from harm…"

Sombra shook his head and nuzzled his wife's head, "Well, you certainly proved yourself wrong there…"

She giggled and then went to the nightstand to pull out two music boxes, giving her husband one of them.

"It really was such a wonderful anniversary present…" Celestia opened her box and it started playing while golden figures of her and her husband twirled.

Sombra opened his and the music started playing. They both started to sing, " _Constant as the stars above… Always know that you are loved… And my love shining in you will help you make your dreams come true… Will help make your dreams true… Will help your dreams come true…"_ They stared at each other lovingly before they went in for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 4

"You want us to do what?!" Double Diamond gasped.

"SHHH!" Night Gilder, Sugar Belle, and Party Favor shushed him.

"We don't want to wake up Starlight to know what we are doing!" Sugar Belle urged.

"Come on, DD! It's the least we can do for Sunset. Her birthday is coming up and you know she's begged Starlight countless times to let her explore the outside world." Night Gilder pointed out.

"I promise I'll be back in three days, tops!" Sunset pleaded. "Please, Double Diamond, you've got to help me out… I know you'll get in trouble because of me, but that's why I'll come back. I can't leave you guys with her. I won't abandon you the way my parents abandoned me…"

The trio looked at the white earth pony to see how he would respond. He gave out a sigh, "All right… but you have to be back in three days. I don't think we'll be able to stall her any longer than that…" He suddenly got tackled by five ponies squeezing him in a hug, which made him accidently bump a ladle that flew across the kitchen and onto a stone pony attached to the fireplace. The ladle landed on the pony's nose, which made its head tilt and a secret staircase showed itself in the floor.

The group gaped at the stairs.

"That's new." said Party Favor.

"You mean…? None of you knew about this?" questioned Sunset.

They shook their heads.

"I wonder where it goes…" Night Gilder motioned.

"There's only one way to find out…" Sunset started making her way down with the others hesitantly following behind her.

Once Sunset reached the bottom, she found a room full of things that were used for storage.

"Looks like no pony has been down here in a while…" Sugar Belle noted.

They started looking around before Sunset opened up a trunk and found a little yellow box that matched her coat color. She opened it and music played.

"That's a nice tune." commented Night Gilder.

"I wonder what song is that?" said Party Favor. "What do you think, Sunset? Sunset?"

But Sunset Shimmer had drowned out all voices speaking to her and focused solely on the music playing. To her, it sounded familiar as if she had heard it before… The words began to escape her mouth, " _Constant as the stars above… Always know that you are loved… And my love shining in you will help you make your dreams come true… Will help your dreams come true…"_ She stood there while the ponies behind her gave confused looks.

When the music started to fade, she looked in the box to find a chain with half a heart attached. There were three words on it that said, 'SIS'. Then, she examined the box and found at the bottom her name 'Sunset Shimmer' etched in.

"What…?" Sunset was surprised to see that.

"Oh, my…" said Sugar Belle when she saw what Sunset was seeing. "It has your name on it."

"Which means that the music box rightfully belongs to you." said Party Favor.

"But… why would Starlight want to hide it down here if it's Sunset's?" questioned Double Diamond.

"If you ask me, the whole thing seems very suspicious." pointed Night Glider.

"That the music box is suspicious or the fact Starlight kept it hidden down here away from Sunset is?" Party Favor asked.

"Obviously, Starlight is trying to hide something from Sunset and refuses to tell her. Why does she always keep her here when Sunset requests that she wants to leave?"

"Those are good questions," said Sunset, "and here's another: why would this necklace have only half a heart and the word 'SIS' on it?"

The ponies just shrugged, unable to answer that.

"Well, I'm going to find out, cause you're right: Starlight has been hiding this from me and I want to know why. I'm going to Canterlot tomorrow to find out."

Night Glider saluted, "You can count on us."

The rest of them nodded and they all got into a group hug.

As nightfall was draping over Canterlot castle when Luna raised the moon, the kids were still too excited and playing in one of the castle rooms. Their mothers then walked in and Applejack said.

"Okay, time for bed!"

There was a huge groan as the kids stop playing.

"But we're not…" Apple Jewel yawned, "…sleepy…"

"Yeah, we want to keep playing." said Screw Ball.

"Can we?" questioned Gemstone.

"Please?" they all pleaded with big eyes.

Rainbow gestured, "Ah, sorry, but we need our rest and so do you."

There was another groan.

"Tell you what?" said Twilight. "We'll teach you a special song your grandmother used to sing to us when we were young…"

"What was it?" Cotton Candy asked.

"Yeah, what was it?" Whirl Wind asked, too.

"For this, we're going to need special aids." said Pinkie.

Rarity motioned, "We'll be right back and don't even think about resuming playing." They quickly went off and then came back, each carrying a small box that each had their coat colors.

"What are those?" Dignity questioned.

"These were gifts that your Grandmama and Grandpapa gave to us when we had turned one year old." explained Fluttershy.

"They had one made for each daughter." Twilight clarified.

"But what is it that they are for?" Fire Spark asked.

"For singing, of course!" Pinkie beamed.

The kids said, "Huh?"

Twilight smiled, "Don't worry. You'll see what we mean, but we'll have to sing the first part without music because your grandparents have the music to it. So, ready, girls?"

"Ready." they replied.

Then, Pinkie blew on a harmonica to start them off, and the girls began to sing to their children. Elsewhere, their husbands were wondering where their wives were with the kids. They managed to find them in the room and listen in at the doorway with their wives being unaware of them, " _Constant as the stars above… Always know that you are loved… And my love shining in you will help you make your dreams come true… Will help your dreams come true…"_

Twilight nodded to Fluttershy, who opened her bright yellow box and it started playing. She sang alone, " _The lamb lies down and rest its head on its mother's downy bed… Dolphin plays in the moonlight glow…"_

Rarity opened her white box and took over, singing, " _And butterfly dreams of a violet rose… Dreams of a violet rose…"_

Applejack opened her orange box and sang, " _I'll cradle you in my arms tonight as sun embraces the moonlight…"_

Rainbow opened her blue music box, " _The clouds will carry us off tonight…"_

Pinkie opened her pink box, singing, " _Our dreams will run deep like the sea… Our dreams will run deep like the sea…"_

Then Twilight opened her purple music box, singing out, " _Constant as the stars above… Always know that you are loved and my love shining in you will help you make your dreams come true… Will help your dreams come true…"_

They looked at their kids, only to see that they had just sung them to sleep. Suddenly, they heard slow clapping and they turned to see their husbands smiling.

"Uh… How long have you been there?" Applejack questioned.

"Long enough." answered Discord. "Pray tell, what was that charming melody?"

Twilight shushed him and pointed back to the sleeping fillies and colts. She whispered, "Let's get the kids to bed first…"

They agreed and each couple took their child (or children) in embrace or magic. Once the kids were all tucked in the beds of their guest rooms, the parents met in a separate room where they could talk without disturbing their kids.

Twilight spoke while holding her music box, "To answer your question, Discord, that was a lullaby we sung to the children. It was a song our mother sung to us when we were little just before going to bed." A memory came to her, recalling being led to the bedroom she and sisters shared by her father on his back. They walked in with her mother singing the whole song that the girls just sang to their little ones. Then, Sombra put young Twilight in her bed and Celestia, still singing, came over to kiss her cheek. The parents went to the door and she told her daughters 'good night'.

She shook out of the memory just as Rarity was explaining, "It was a song that only our parents knew and they taught it to us. As their daughters, it was only passed down to us and no one else knows."

"We each hold a lyric in the music boxes they give to us on our first birthday as a way to help us sleep." enlightened Fluttershy.

"Ooh, a secret song. How unique." Discord wrapped his lion paw around his wife, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I guess… because it was a secret between me and the girls that I didn't need to tell you… Are you mad?"

"Nah," Discord waved his talon nonchalantly, "but I admire how you kept it a secret for so long."

"Gotta admit, I'm impressed, too." Cheese looked at Pinkie, "You tell me just about everything, but tonight, I learned something new from you."

"Oh, come on, Cheesy! You must have at least one secret that you haven't share with me either."

"Well…" Then, he blushed beet red, "it's nothing!"

Discord smirked, "Ooh, that usually means there is…"

"That's right," Pinkie grabbed her husband by the shirt. "Now spill the beans, mister!" She offers him a can of baked beans.

Sweat rolled down his face as everyone stared at him, "I… Um…" He quickly pointed up, "Oh, look! A big red balloon!"

She turned her head, "Ooh, where?!"

Cheese then made a dash for it and she turned back and shouted, "Shoot! I fell for the red balloon trick, again!" She called out, "Cheese Engelbert Sandwich, you tell me your secret this instant!" She dashed after him.

Discord couldn't help but snicker, "Engelbert… I'll have to remember that one…"

Fluttershy patted his arm and said, "I think we best get to bed now, honey…" Then she squeaked when she got lifted up.

"I couldn't agreed more…" he twitched his eyebrow at her, causing her to blush, "Well, night, y'all!" He snapped his fingers and they were gone.

Spike stood and stretched, "Well, best we get to bed, too."

Applejack yawned, "You said it." They took their leave as well.

"I, for one, need to get my beauty rest. Good night, darlings." waved Rarity as she and Fancy Pants bade good night.

"Come on, Dash. We better get to bed, too." Soarin' helped his wife, who was starting to droop.

"Night, Twi. Night, Flash…" Rainbow said wearily before going.

"Good night." they both said, realizing they were the only two left.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Well… I would, but I need to show you something first." She magically got her box and opened it while the music was playing, but then, she took something out. It was a chain with half a heart and on the heart was the word 'TER'.

"Wha…?"

"It was like this for as long as I can remember. I asked Mom what this necklace was and she told me she couldn't remember. She thinks that two of my sisters must've gotten into a fight and somehow, the other half of the heart must have broken off in the squabble."

"But it doesn't look like it's broken off. In fact, it looks custom-made…"

"I think so, too, but I'm not sure."

"What does the 'TER' stand for? You know?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you think maybe it's related somehow to your dream?"

"I don't how, but honestly… I think you're right… This necklace is just mysterious as that dream. What do they both mean?"

"Not to mention that the dream comes around close to your birthday and this music box was also a gift for your first birthday and so was that necklace. They're both connected to your birth."

"Yes! What does it mean?!"

Flash could only shrug.

She sighed, "Well, I guess I have to worry about it later. Tomorrow, I have to focus practicing shooting a flaming arrow through a ceremonial ring, which will happen on the eve of my coronation."

"Just what is the point of the flaming arrow?"

"It's symbolic for lighting my own eternal flame. My father did it for his coronation and his ancestors before him, so naturally as his heir, I must carry on the tradition."

"Nervous?"

"A little. Thankfully, I get to practice with non-flaming arrows first."

"That's a relief."

They made it back to their suite, but just as they made to their bedroom, they were surprised to see Starling sleeping under the sheets.

Twilight thought glumly, _So much for one night…_

Flash and Twilight knew then they were going to have a problem.

 _ **AN: The lullaby is an extended version of**_ **Constant as the Stars Above.**


	6. Chapter 5

Sunset rose just before the sun. It was an hour before the dawn would rise. She quickly and quietly opened the door for four ponies.

Party Favor whispered, "So we'll take turns pretending to be you being sick while you go explore what's out there."

Sunset nodded, "I can't thank you enough."

Sugar Belle pulled out a fairly large bag, "We chipped in our bits we earned from Starlight Glimmer. Since you're going to be gone for three days, you'll need to eat and spend the night somewhere."

Sunset felt guilty, "I couldn't…"

"Yeah, but at least we get paid. You don't. You have to work for her regardless." said Night Glider.

Double Diamond pushed the bag towards her, "Go ahead."

She slowly took it, and showed no pleasure in doing this to the only friends she'd ever known. "I'll pay you back. I promise."

"Forget it. You're already paying back the witch. You don't need to pay us back." Night Glider gestured.

The others agreed with her.

"You guys are the best!" Sunset had her arms out to have a group hug, which they did.

"Now get going." said Sugar Belle. "If you don't get out before the sun rises, you'll never get out here."

Sunset didn't waste a minute. She took the bag of bits and her strange necklace and wrapped a cloak around herself. She waved back to her companions as they waved to her and she managed to get to the front doors where Troubleshoes was waiting for her with the cart. She jumped in and he pulled away.

When breakfast was over, Twilight was outside getting ready to shoot an arrow at the target a few feet away from her. The instructor was next to her giving her directions. But as much as Twilight was able to listen to the instructions, she couldn't get the arrow to hit the target. Instead, it went everywhere. She shot arrows that hit trees and bushes. Some of her sisters were nearby with their husbands and they had to occasionally dodge the arrow.

One arrow went up to the sky where Rainbow and Soarin' were going to take a nap when the arrow shot through the cloud, barely missing them. Pinkie and Cheese were having a picnic when an arrow shot into their cake. Applejack and Spike were in the apple orchard when an arrow shot into the tree and caused a bunch of the apples to fall off their branches and land on them.

However, one arrow managed to hit them when Fluttershy and Discord were feeding the animals in the gardens. Discord gave out a huge yowl and grouchily yelled out, "Sparkle!" He went towards her to show the arrow stuck in his tush just above his tail.

Twilight rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, hold still, you big baby…"

"Easy for you to say! You don't have a sharp projectile lodged in your heinie!"

"Just count to three and I'll pull it out."

He begrudgingly sighed and started, "One- OWW!" He screamed when he felt it being pulled out, "You said 'three'!"

"I said for you to count to three. I didn't say I'll pull it out at three."

He muttered under his breath, "You're just trying to get back at me for all the stuff I've put you through all these years…"

Twilight could only shake her head. Because some of what Discord said was true, she thought pleasantly.

By then, her sisters came to her with Pinkie having an arrow through her head. Spike gasped, "Oh, my gosh! Pinkie! Are you okay?!"

Pinkie giggled and took off the arrow, which was actually bended to make it look like an arrow went through her head. "Of course I am, silly. You like? I made it myself!"

"Very… realistic, sugar cube…" Applejack said uneasily.

Twilight grunted, "Okay! Okay! I need to work on my aim!"

"I'll say. The way those arrows were flying, one could have flown across Equestria!" Rainbow snickered.

Twilight felt herself starting to boil over and tears threatening to escape from her eyes. She threw the bow and quiver of arrows down in anger, "You think it's so easy, then why don't you try to take our parents' place!" Then, she teleported herself away.

"TWILIGHT!" they gasped.

Flash flew in, "What happened?"

"Twilight ran away!" Pinkie cried.

"What?!"

"We got to find her!" Applejack proclaimed. "Fluttershy, go get Rarity! We're going to need all the help we can get!"

Fluttershy nodded and fluttered away quickly.

"We'll search from above!" declared Rainbow as she and Soarin' took off.

Discord popped on his Sherlock attire, blowing on his bubble pipe, "In the meantime, I shall look for clues of our missing princess's whereabouts." He looked at Pinkie and Cheese and snapped his fingers. The next thing they knew, they had bowler hats on. "And you two shall be my trusted assistants who ask questions to such obvious answers."

"Hey!" they both protested.

"You want to find Twilight, don't you?"

They could only sigh.

The search party starting calling out for her, but Twilight stayed hidden in the shrubs as she summoned a cloak to wear. She needed to get away from the pressures of the palace and the duties that were expected of her.

Sunset Shimmer looked up to the gateway of Canterlot. Troubleshoes had dropped her off a few feet away, having her to hoof it the rest of the way. They agreed he would come back at the end of the third day so he could get her back to the manor without Starlight catching on to what the others were doing to distract her.

Sunset walked through the drawbridge and made it into a sector of the capital. She saw fillies playing hopscotch and unicorns that were dressed lavishly. No doubt the unicorns were aristocrats going about their day. She was entranced by the sights that she didn't see the pony that she bumped into.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized to the unicorn magically holding a tray of donuts from outside a donut shop.

"That's okay," spoke Donut Joe. "No harm done." He pointed the tray towards her, "Care to try one?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Thanks." She magically took a jelly-filled one and bit into it. "This is so delicious!" she mumbled.

He smirked, "My specialty. I had a few extra made, what with the Summer Sun Celebration happening soon."

"The… Summer Sun Celebration?"

"What? You've never heard of the Summer Sun Celebration?! It's only the biggest event in all of Equestria!"

"It is? Wow…"

"And not only do we celebrate the coming of the Summer Sun, but we also celebrate our Princess Twilight Sparkle's birthday!"

 _A princess's birthday, too? That is huge…_ She thought, and then asked, "Who is this Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

"Sheesh, kid, you need get out more. Where are you from to not even hear of the princesses?"

"Princesses? But isn't it just Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

"Are you kidding? It's the king, queen, and their six daughters: Princesses Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle. She's the youngest of the lot."

"Gosh… What else do you know about the royal family?"

"Well, the princesses were supposed to marry dukes and counts and all kinds of nobility, but the Queen changed her mind to let her daughters marry for love."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Right, so now, they and their husbands of choice have children of their own."

"That's good." she gave a small smile, thinking, _Those kids sure are lucky to have parents and be royalty, too! Better they have that kind of life than the life I had…_

When Sunset was growing up, she wanted the mare that raised her to support and play with her, but was always shoved away. At one point, she felt like she was going to cry until her foster mother scolded her that crying was a sign of weakness and that she had to keep her emotions in check as not to cry anymore.

Sunset had not shed a single tear since then…

Twilight was in the marketplace taking in a deep breath and smelled the fresh produce all around her. She felt so relaxed knowing she was a good distance away from the palace, but kept a low profile knowing her family was still out searching for her. But she did not want to be found right away. She just wanted a moment's peace before having to go back…back to the responsibilities given before her, and expected to get the job done right.

By wearing a cloak draped over her, she passed ponies without them recognizing her, thankfully. Without the cloak, ponies could easily identify her as their princess, what with her wings and horn. The wings were a blessing from her and Flash's true love's kiss, but they would have been a curse if she was seen at the moment with them.

The peace was short-lived, however, when she overheard two ladies dressed in their finest sitting at a café having tea and talking about her.

"Did you hear about our dear Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

"No, what?"

"I hear that the king and queen have decided to step down so that she may assume the throne!"

The lady gasped, "No!"

"Yes! I absolutely cannot wait for the coronation ceremony, but I haven't got a thing to wear!"

"You poor thing!"

"Yes, out of a wardrobe full of magnificent gowns I have for important occasions, I don't have anything for Princess Twilight's coronation! Oh, the shame!"

"Indeed!" they both sighed heavily.

Twilight couldn't stand it. It seemed no matter where she went, the expectations of what was required of her kept on following her. Her subjects were looking forward to her coronation ceremony while she was dreading it. They were counting on her to be the best queen there ever was or maybe to be exactly like her mother when ruling the kingdom. Her mother had to run the entire place while her father was AWOL due to the curse he had been given.

Celestia had ruled Canterlot with a fair but gentle hoof. Twilight had always imagined she would grow up to be like her mother, but as time went on, she was afraid that she could never take her mother's place.

A few blocks away from Twilight was Sunset Shimmer, still in front of the donut shop while recalling her memories of having to obey Starlight. She and Twilight had both thought, _The last thing you want, is to… let anybody down…_


	7. Chapter 6

The skies started to get cloudy and Twilight took this to notice, _Uh-oh. I forgot from the pegasus' weather schedule that it was suppose to rain today! Better seek shelter. I'm too far from the castle! But Donut Joe's shop is not far from here. I bet I could stay there until the shower stops._

She immediately rushed over.

"Oh, no!" Rainbow shouted when she and Soarin' met with the search party that was still looking for Twilight. "We have to get inside! The weather ponies have gathered the rain clouds to pour!"

"But we can't just give up the search!" protested Rarity. "Twilight is in distress!"

"We won't be able to help her if we got rained on!" Applejack proclaimed. "We'll just have to wait until the rain stops and then we can go look for her again!"

"Oh, I hope she's okay…" said Fluttershy.

Flash went up to her, "You and me both…"

They quickly went back to the castle.

Donut Joe looked up in the sky and declared, "Well, time to bring these in." He took his tray and started heading inside. He saw Sunset was still standing there and asked, "Aren't you coming in?"

"Not to sound rude, but why?"

He pointed up to the clouds gathering, "Why? So you don't get rained on."

"Oh, in that case…" she followed after him, looked around his shop, and decided to take a seat at the counter.

Donut Joe had to bring in his stand of the free donuts he was giving away. When a cloaked figure approached him, he recognized who it was, "Oh, Your High-" He was shushed by her hoof. He gave a confused look.

She explained, "I don't want to be noticed at the moment, so please, Joe… Treat me as you would any customer." she removed her hoof.

"Okay, but I should let you know that I treat my customers as if they were royalty."

"That's very good." She went inside with Joe closing the door behind them.

She took a seat at the counter while sitting next to another mare wearing a blue cloak that matched hers.

Joe told them, "I could take your cloaks for you, ladies."

Twilight frantically shook her head.

"No thanks." spoke the mare.

Joe just shrugged and asked, "Can I get you girls a hot chocolate then?"

"That's fine." said Twilight. "Thank you."

"Sure, thank you."

"Two hot chocolates coming up!" he went to the back and the sound of the hot chocolate pouring from the machine could be heard. He came back carrying the two hot cocoas with his magic and placed them before the girls. "There you are."

Sunset looked at her hot chocolate to see the plain whipped cream spread on top, "Um, if it's not too much trouble, but do you think I can have cinnamon on my whipped cream?"

Twilight looked at her with wide eyes and said, "You like cinnamon on your hot chocolate?"

"Yeah…? Is that bad?" Sunset was afraid to ask.

"No! In fact, I like cinnamon on my hot chocolate, too!"

"Really?!"

Twilight nodded her head.

Donut Joe knew then that was his cue to sprinkle cinnamon on the girls' drinks. They took a sip and they both said, "Ah…"

Twilight pointed out, "I don't know why most ponies don't like cinnamon on their cocoa. It's really tasty."

"I know, just like my peanut butter and daisy sandwiches. My friends never touch it."

"You're kidding… I eat peanut butter and daisy sandwiches, too!"

"No way!"

"It's true! My sisters refuse to eat it with me!"

Soon, the two mares got up in a conversation about other different food combos that ponies wouldn't consider eating. That topic led up to talking about knowledge from studying magic.

"…Everypony seems to forget just how important Star Swirl the Bearded really was." Twilight mentioned.

"I know. I've read everything about him in _Obscure Unicorn History._ He created more than two hundred spells, was the father of the amniomorphic spell, and was the most important conjuror of the pre-classical era."

"Thank you! Yes! Exactly!" Then she asked, "How long have you studied magic?"

"Around when I was five and starting to learn to read. My… guardian would educate me and leave me in the library to read books I picked for myself."

"You must have a large library for you to be so knowledgeable of magic spells and incantations."

"We do. I grew up in a manor where my guardian lives. It's nearby the woods where she found me…"

"Found you?"

"I was abandoned," she stated while taking a sip from her cocoa and set the mug down with a clang.

Twilight hung her head, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I never knew my parents, so it's no biggie."

"Still… I would think it would be hard for any parent to give their child up…" she thought of her own children and how she could never bear the idea of giving them up. "Being a mother myself, I couldn't do that…"

"But… what if you had no choice, and that you find that you couldn't take care of them?" Sunset questioned, "What would you do then?"

"Well… I would try to find my children a good place to live in. A place where they would be well-taken cared of… I would give them their best chance."

"The problem with me is that I don't know if my parents were giving me the best chance I could get or the actual fact that they really did abandon me in those woods…"

Twilight touched Sunset's shoulder in comfort, to which Sunset gave a small smile in return and said, "Look at us: here I am opening up about my past and I don't even know your name."

"Oh," Twilight went pink, "it's not important."

"At least let me introduce myself. I'm Sunset Shimmer." she held out her hoof.

"I'm…" Twilight extended her hoof to shake and quickly looked around to see if they were completely alone, with the exception of Donut Joe. "Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight Sparkle…? Wait… that's the same name as the princess! But that would mean…" her eyes widened and quickly bowed her head, "Your Highness! Forgive me for not-"

Twilight waved her hooves, trying to reassure her, "It's okay! It's okay! I'm undercover anyway! So please, none of that and I want you to call me Twilight."

"Twilight? Are you sure?"

"Very sure. I believe I can confide in you, Sunset Shimmer. We can become good friends."

"Friends?"

She smiled and took Sunset's hooves, "Friends…"

Soon afterwards, it was like they resumed the conversation they were having before knowing each other's names. Twilight had finished telling Sunset about her worries back at the palace.

"…And I can't tell them how I feel because they'll just reassure me that I'll be a good ruler no matter what and that doesn't help at all!"

"Whoa…"

Twilight sighed and took a sip from her coca before it met the counter with a clink.

Donut Joe gave an uncertain look and saw through the see-through glass door. He quickly went from the counter and exclaimed, "Oh, would you look at that! The rain stopped! Looks like I can set up my stand again to give rid of these extra donuts!" he awkwardly told them and nervously chuckled when he went out.

"Well," Sunset got up, "I better find a hotel to stay in."

"How long are you staying?" Twilight asked with hope in her eyes.

"Three days," she replied. "Although I already spent a day here, I'll be here for a couple more days."

"Hmm…" Twilight thought deeply and with a wide grin spread across her face, she said, "Hey, why don't you stay me at the castle?"

"What?!" Sunset gasped. "The castle? Are you serious?!"

Twilight beamed, "Very serious." Then, she had a serious face on, "Please, Sunset… I feel you're the only one I can talk to at this moment… Between queen lessons and hanging out with my family, I'm being constantly reminded of what a great honor I was given and how I deserved it. You're the only pony I've known who's treated me like any other pony, with the exception of you bowing once you found out who I really was. But before that, you just thought of me as any pony and it was so refreshing from what I'm used to hearing all the time. So, please, won't you come back to the castle with me?" she pleaded with big eyes.

Sunset gave a smile, "Well… when you put it that way, how can I say 'no'?" The next thing she knew, Twilight wrapped her hooves around her into a hug.

The both of them suddenly had a strange feeling, as if they felt it once before. They slowly parted from each other and looked at each other oddly. But then they shook out of it, figuring it was probably nothing for them to be concerned about.

Twilight put her hood up, "Let's go."

Sunset did the same thing and followed after her.


	8. Chapter 7

When the rain had stopped, Flash took off from a castle balcony and resumed searching for his wife. He was so worried about Twilight taking off when she did. He knew she was getting stressed out from her having to become queen pretty soon, but he never thought she would run away from her troubles.

He flapped on till he heard a voice calling out to him, "Flash!" He looked down to see his wife waving at him. He thought, _Thank goodness…_ He flew down and landed in front of her.

Sunset Shimmer stared at him as the two embraced.

"Where were you?" Flash poured out his concerns. "I didn't know what happened to you or when you would be back…The kids were so worried that I had to tell them you would be back, but I wasn't so sure."

Twilight gave off a sad look, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry… I was feeling pressured about what was expected of me and I had to get away to think straight. Forgive me?"

He sighed while wrapping his wing around her, "Just as long I know you're safe now. That's all that matters…" He smiled and then he turned his head towards the mare behind Twilight, who looked away from him shyly.

Twilight gestured, "This is my new friend, Sunset Shimmer. She's going to stay with us for a couple of nights."

Flash went to her, making a bow and took Sunset's hoof to kiss it, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset ended up blushing, "Gosh, the pleasure's all mine, Sir…?"

"Sentry. Flash Sentry." he told her.

She ended up blushing again, which concerned Twilight as she pulled her husband back and whispered to him, "What was with the hoof kissing?"

"What? I just trying to be a gentlecolt. I am the husband of a princess, after all." he gave a cheesy grin, causing her to glare at him.

"This is payback for the incident with Shining Armor, isn't it?"

"Why, Princess, do you mean to tell me you're jealous?" he smirked.

"As if, but you might want to be careful around Sunset. You don't want to send the poor girl mixed messages."

He chuckled, "Relax, Twi. I'll be careful." He kissed her cheek.

Sunset saw that and sighed, _At least I already knew she was married. Twilight is so lucky to have him… Hopefully, I could meet a guy like him someday… That is, if I can finish paying off my debt to Starlight, but who knows when that'll happen…?_

Flash motioned to his wife, "Let's get you back."

"Of course. Then the girls and I can give Sunset a tour."

The three headed to the castle and as they got closer, Sunset gawked at the tall towers of the palace. She was amazed at the sight before her. When they made it the front entrance, Flash opened the door for them as the mares stepped in. Twilight called out, "We're home!"

"Twilight!" a fast, loud voice said and a pink blur zipped in to give Twilight a hug, which was squeezing the life out of her. "We were so worried!"

"I'm… okay… Pink…ie…" Twilight gasped. "Can you please… let go?"

"Oh, sorry!" Pinkie loosened her grip.

Her other sisters weren't far behind as they surrounded Twilight, giving out apologies and concerns.

Twilight assured them, "I'm alright, and I am sorry I ran off like that… I was just so stressed from all this preparing to take our parents' place."

"We understand, darling. It is an important role, after all…" Rarity nodded.

"And I'm sorry I made that wisecrack about the arrow when I should have been helping you…" Rainbow hung her head.

"We all should have been…" said Applejack. "This is something you shouldn't have to handle alone…"

They nodded in agreement, including Flash.

"Thanks, guys… That means a lot…" They got into a group hug, but let go once they heard two young voices.

"Mom!" Twilight saw her kids running to her as she held her hooves out to embrace them both.

"We were starting to wonder if you were ever coming back!" said Fire Spark.

She moved her hoof through her son's mane, "Don't worry… I'll always come back to you…"

"Pinkie-Promise?" Starling did the gesture.

Twilight giggled and also did the gesture. "Now, I want you to meet a new friend of mine." She had Sunset Shimmer come forward to face the group, "This is Sunset Shimmer. We met while I was taking a break from all that's been going on around here. Sunset, this is my daughter, Starling, my son, Fire Spark, and my sisters: Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie."

"Hi!" they greeted the new mare.

"Hello…" she timidly replied. "It's great to meet all of you. Twilight has told me a lot about you."

"And Twilight has told us nothing about you!" pointed Pinkie, causing every pony to laugh.

Twilight said, "Well, I will once we give Sunset a tour of the castle. She'll be staying with us for the next two days."

"How wonderful!" said Rarity. "We hadn't had company over in such a long time and I shall do the honor of giving the tour!"

"Aw! But I wanted to do it!" whined Pinkie.

"How about we take turns?" suggested Fluttershy.

"Rarity can start us off and Pinkie can finish it." said Rainbow.

"Deal!" both sisters said.

"Though I do have one quick question before we go," said Twilight, "does Mom and Dad know about… my absence?" She felt ashamed, due to the fact her parents trusted her to keep a cool head while ruling a kingdom. It was all the more reason why she felt like she would disappoint all who believed that she would be a great queen.

"Don't worry. We made sure they didn't find out about it," said Applejack. "We were going to make sure we found you before they realized you weren't here."

"Indeed. You know how awful they would feel to find you missing?" questioned Rarity.

Twilight nodded, "Thanks for covering me."

"Duh! That's what sisters do!" Rainbow bumped her shoulder.

They ended up giggling and with Sunset watching them, she could feel the sisterly love they shared, wishing she had a love like that.

"Now on with the tour!" Rarity announced, taking the lead.

Sunset was shown all kinds of rooms, but when going past the throne room, the doors were closed. She was told that the king and queen were in there conducting business. She also noticed Twilight looking sad when being told that. Then, when seeing the other rooms, she was introduced to the other princesses' husbands and children. She was surprised that two of the husbands were different creatures and that one of them was a lord of chaos she had read in books. She thought he was a myth, but one would imagine her shock when she found out he was very real this whole time.

At that point, Pinkie started taking over the tour. They were on the third floor of the castle and headed to a room with a closed door. She opened it and declared, "And here's where we were all born!" They stepped into the nursery, where there was a crib and playthings for infants. The room looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"Well, that's not exactly true," said Applejack, "but we were living in here until Mother moved us to the bigger room."

Rarity went over to the crib and gushed, "I can remember looking over the bars to see my new little sisters when they were born…" She went over to touch Rainbow, Pinkie, and Twilight's cheeks, "They were the most adorable things in the world!"

"Cut the mush, Rarity!" complained Rainbow. "We're not babies anymore!"

"I know, but you'll always be my little sisters…"

Pinkie went in for a hug, "And you'll always be our big sister!"

Twilight giggled, "Alright, we best press on. It's almost time for dinner and I need to show Sunset her room."

They agreed and started heading out, but it seemed like Sunset couldn't budge. Since she first entered the room, she had a strange feeling like she somehow had been here before. Twilight was the last one to the door and noticed Sunset not moving.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Sunset faced her. "Oh, sorry, I was just… Never mind. I must be tired from the long day."

"I'll show you to your room so you can get rest before dinner."

"Thank you."

The two of them headed down a long corridor and Twilight stopped at a room. In the room, Sunset gaped at the large canopy bed with a wardrobe and vanity filled with lotions and perfumes.

"Twilight, this is… I couldn't…"

"You can," she smiled.

"At least let me pay for all this." she took out the bag of bits.

Twilight shook her head, "No, I wouldn't dream of it. You will stay here as my guest."

"You really are something, Princess."

They both giggled.

"If you need anything, all you have to do is pull the rope and some pony will come by to help."

Sunset went to the wardrobe to put away her cloak, "Got it. Thanks." Sunset took off her cloak and once she did, Twilight gasped a little too loudly. Sunset panicked, "What is it? What's wrong?!"

Twilight stared at Sunset's cutie mark, the same cutie mark that appeared in her dreams for so many years. She looked up to see Sunset's worried face and she carefully said, "Sorry, I was… just remembering something, but it's okay. It's… nothing important." She felt herself getting hot, "I better take this off. It's suddenly warm in here." Twilight took off her cloak and it was Sunset's turn to gasp loudly.

Twilight worried and saw Sunset staring. She concluded, "Oh, the wings. Yeah, I know, but I didn't always have them."

Sunset slowly said, "It's… not the wings I'm concerned about…"

"Oh?"

"It's… well, um, your… cutie mark…"

Twilight's eyes widened, "You, too?!"

"What?"

"Your cutie mark!" she pointed. "I've seen yours in my dreams!"

"I've seen yours in mine!"

They ended up examining each other's flanks while going in a circle. Then they stopped to stare at each other.

"This is so…" Sunset started.

"Weird…" Twilight finished. Then she asked, "When did it start for you?"

"Twenty years ago, when I first got my cutie mark."

"Me, too!"

"What do you think it means?"

"I have no idea… but this cannot be a coincidence for the both of us to have the exact dream every year, especially so close to my birthday."

"Yeah, Donut Joe told me your birthday was on the Summer Sun Celebration. When is that?"

"Seven days from now."

"Are you serious?! That's when my birthday is!"

"What?!"

"Okay, this is starting to get spooky…"

"It is… We were both born on the same day as the Summer Sun Celebration. We both have the same dream that leads up to our birthdays. I don't understand the connection. Any number of ponies can have the exact same birthday, but why is it us who get these visions?"

Sunset could only shrug, "Who knows?"

"Well… one pony might… but she's away in the Crystal Empire visiting my cousin and her husband…"

"Who's that?"

"My Aunt Luna. She's the mother of our cousin, Princess Cadence. Cadence is married to Shining Armor, who was Captain of the Royal Guard and an old friend. They have a three-year-old daughter named Skyla."

"Well, can't you send a message to your aunt telling her about our dreams?"

"I would, but you said so yourself that you can't stay long and by the time my aunt does gets here, you'll already be gone."

"Oh."

"Well, don't worry about it. We can discuss this later. I have to go get ready for dinner and you should, too."

"Gotcha, so I'll meet you there?"

"Would you want some pony to escort you?"

"That would be helpful, thanks."

"Sure, I can do that," she made for the door. She turned back to smile at her new friend, who smiled in return, and then she left.

Sunset was happy for having a new friend, who was a princess at that! She began to wonder about her friends back at the manor. She hoped they got a handle on things and that they did manage to waylay Starlight from noticing that Sunset wasn't there…


	9. Chapter 8

"But why do I have to pretend to be Sunset again?!" Double Diamond complained.

"Because you're the only one of us who can make a convincing cough." said Party Favor.

"Besides, you were the one who jumped into the bed when Starlight was coming to check on her this morning." pointed Night Gilder.

"I was shoved in…" Double Diamond muttered.

"Just get in the bed. You know she's going to wake soon and will check to make sure that Sunset has stayed in bed all day."

Double Diamond sighed and complied, crawling into the bed and pulling the covers over his head.

Sugar Belle had been on lookout by the door and heard hoofsteps, "She's coming!"

On cue, Double Diamond did a forceful cough and a few sneezes.

Starlight walked in, "And how is our dear Sunset doing?"

"She's still pretty awful." answered Night Gilder. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was like this for a couple more days before getting better."

"Oh, what a shame… Because I do hope she knows that once she gets out of bed, she'll have to make up for the chores she's missed."

"We could do them for her!" Sugar Belle insisted.

"That's very sweet, but you have your own chores to do and Sunset has her duties to do and I don't pay overtime."

"You won't have to. We'll gladly do them for her." said Party Favor.

"Nevertheless, the answer is still 'no'. Do I make myself clear?"

The three sighed while Double Diamond scowled from under the covers. The trio said, "Yes, milady…"

"Very good. I'll be back tomorrow to see if Sunset is up for work. Good night." She headed out while Sugar Belle closed the door behind her.

Double Diamond lifted himself up as the four exchanged glances, feeling sorry for what Sunset was going to have to face when she got back.

Twilight was in her and Flash's room, telling him what she discovered from Sunset Shimmer.

Flash gaped, "You mean…? She…? You…?"

"That's right. I recognized her cutie mark from my dream and she recognized my cutie mark from her dream."

"This is… is… Wow…"

"I know… but we'll worry about Sunset's and my dreams later. We have to get to dinner and I promised to get Sunset an escort."

"Oh, then let me do it. After all, I was a member of the Royal Guard before we got married. I was trained to escort ponies."

She giggled, "So you were. All right, go ahead."

He kissed her cheek, "I'll see you down there." He went out.

Sunset sat on the comfy bed when she heard a knock on the door. She figured it was the escort that Twilight sent for her, but once she opened the door, she was surprised to see Flash.

He smiled and bowed, "Sir Flash Sentry to escort you, miss."

She slightly blushed, "Oh… thank you."

He offered his hoof and she took it before they set out. They walked for a while until Sunset broke the silence, "So, um, how did you and Twilight meet?"

"Funny you should say that…" He stopped at where the princesses' large bedchamber was and said, "It was here that we managed to bump into each other when I came to fill my first commission. I had just finished training and was sent to Canterlot to be a guard for the royal family. When I was lost in the castle, Twilight and I bumped into each other. At the time, of course, I had no idea that she was the princess but thought she was a servant. She used a nickname that held part of her name, but she was still hiding who she was. One night, she came clean to me and I understood why she did what she did. We fell in love and, well, we got married…" He beamed, recalling the days they spent together.

Sunset smiled, "Twilight didn't tell me who she was right away, either. I didn't even know her name until she told me."

He chuckled, "Yeah… Twilight doesn't want ponies to get to know her if they're just going to treat her differently."

"I totally get that."

"We almost there. Once we get downstairs, we'll be in the dining room."

"Dining with royalty… Honestly, I never thought in my entire life that something like that could happen to me…"

"It probably wouldn't have if you hadn't met Twilight."

"But I did…"

"Yeah, and you were pretty lucky, too…"

"I know I was."

He stopped at a double door, "Here we go." He opened the doors and Sunset could see that the princesses, their husbands, and their children were at a large dining table that was set up. Flash led her to a seat next to Twilight and he pushed her in. Then, he sat on the other side of his wife with his son next to him and their daughter next to her brother.

Twilight asked Sunset, "How do you like your room?"

"It really is wonderful. I can't thank you enough."

Rarity motioned, "Well, we do after all provide our guests the best accommodations, whether they be royalty or not."

"Why, certainly," said Fancy. "During my days as Head Butler, I had the staff make sure that whenever we had important guests over that they get the best treatment around and that they are quite comfortable."

Sunset gestured to the guys, "Just so I get this straight: all of you were something else and not princes before you married the princesses?"

They started laughing.

"But of course!" said Cheese. "I used to run a joke shop here in Canterlot."

"I was page-dragon here in the castle." said Spike.

"I was a Wonderbolt, though I still technically am, but I don't perform as much as I did before." pointed Soarin'.

"And I'm still a Lord of Chaos, but I suppose I did get promoted, considering I'm the Prince of Chaos now."

"That makes me the Princess of Chaos, doesn't it, Daddy?" Screw Ball asked him on his left.

Discord chuckled while rubbing his daughter's head, "It most certainly does, sweetheart."

That caused Fluttershy to give a nervous look.

By then, a Phoenix came swooping in and had a scroll in her claws. She landed in front of Twilight, who exclaimed, "It's Philomena!"

"Mother's pet phoenix?" Fluttershy questioned.

Twilight took the scroll to read it and declared, "Mother says she and Father won't be able to attend dinner. They have to prepare for their retirement…" she dejectedly said that last part.

"Ah, well, more food for us!" Discord started getting a plateful of food.

"Now, honey, you know it's rude to eat when everyone else hasn't had all their food…"

Sunset gaped as the servants set more dishes on the table.

Applejack said, "Looks like Chef Gustave has outdone himself."

"Figures, he always did like to make things extravagant." said Spike.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Pinkie. "Let's dig in!"

As everyone was getting food for their plates, Sunset wasn't sure what she wanted to eat. There were so many choices that she didn't know what to choose from.

"Aren't you hungry?" Twilight questioned her.

"Well, I am, but I have no idea what to choose. I never had this much food in my life!"

Cheese and Pinkie had zipped to her side, nearly frightening her out of her chair.

"Then let us help you decide!" they both said.

Cheese then said, "Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show…"

"Show?!" every pony said.

Pinkie shushed them as she turned off the dining rooms lights, but let a single spotlight shine on Cheese.

He slowly began to sing, " _Be… Our… Guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test… Tie your napkin around your neck, Cherie, and we'll provide the rest! Soup du jour! Hot hors d'oeuvres! Why, we only live to serve… Try the grey stuff, it's delicious… Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!"_ He gave Discord a wink, who knew that was his cue to use his magic, _"They can sing, they can dance! After all, miss, they're from Prance! And a dinner here is never second-best! Go on, unfold your menu… Take a glance, and then you'll be our guest! Oui, our guest! Be our guest!"_

They started singing along, " _Oat ragout! Cheese soufflé! Pie and pudding en flambé!"_

Cheese kept singing, " _We'll prepare and serve with flair, a culinary cabaret! You're alone and you're scared but the banquet's all prepared! No one's gloomy or complaining, while the flatware's entertaining, we tell jokes; I do tricks with my candlesticks!"_

The boys sang, " _And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!"_

They all sang, " _Come on and lift your glass. You've won your own free pass to be our guest!"_

Cheese sang, " _If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!"_

They sang, " _Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!"_

Cheese sang in a mellow tone, " _Life is so unnerving for a royal who's on duty… One's not whole without a soul to pamper them… Ah, those good old days when we were resting… Suddenly, those good days are gone… Six years we've been working, with the dangers that are lurking… We need vacations, a chance to rest our feet… Most days we just rush around the castle…We are never lazy… You walked in and oops-a-daisy!"_

Pinkie joined him, " _It's a guest, it's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank our mom, I've had the napkins freshly pressed, with dessert, she'll want tea, and my dear that's fine with me! While the cups do their soft-shoeing , I'll be bubbling! I'll be brewing! I'll get warm, piping hot! Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed! We got a lot to do, is it one lump or two? For you, our guest?"_

They sang, " _She's our guest!"_

Pinkie sang, " _She's our guest!"_

Everyone then started putting on a showstopper, " _She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request! It's been six years since we've had anybody here and we're obsessed! With a meal, with your ease… Yes, indeed, we aim to please… While candlelight's still glowing, let us help you, we'll keep going! Course… By… Course! One by one! Till you shout, enough I'm done! Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest… Tonight you'll prop your feet up! But for now, let's eat up! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please… Be… Our… Guest!"_ They abruptly stopped.

Sunset was clapping her hooves, "That was incredible!"

Pinkie went up to her, "So, got any idea of what you want now?"

"You know what? I actually do." She started grabbing everything that was within her sight.

As everyone ate, Philomena was standing close by to Sunset, who noticed she was being watched by the bird. She turned to the Phoenix and offered her a piece of bread, which she took in her beak and ate it.

"You're not the only phoenix that I've seen. There's a nest of phoenixes where I live."

Fluttershy overhead that and asked excitedly, "Really? Have you seen any adorable chicks?"

Sunset nodded, "Uh-huh. Three of them."

Fluttershy awed.

Twilight pointed out, "It's strange. Other than Mother and Fluttershy, Philomena seems really taken with you."

Sunset shrugged, "I don't why she's attracted to me, but I like her, too."

Philomena chirped.

Rarity addressed to Twilight, "Oh, Twilight, what are you planning on doing for the garden party tomorrow afternoon?"

Twilight was sipping from her drink until Rarity mentioned the garden party and the alicorn spit out her drink in shock, "The garden party! I forgot I was supposed to make arrangements for it today! But when everything else happened…" She put her hooves to her face, "What am I going to do?"

"Fret not, darling, I'll help you get past this crisis." Rarity assured her.

"Thank you, Rarity. I could definitely use your expertise."

"Not a problem. I'll do what I can to serve the next queen." she winked.

Twilight mentally groaned. She turned to Sunset, "I'm sorry, Sunset. I was supposed to, um, hang out with you tomorrow, but this is important, so…"

"Oh, don't worry about me. You're right: this is obviously something you have to deal with."

Fluttershy offered, "You can come with me tomorrow to feed the animals, and I have to move them away so they don't disrupt the party tomorrow."

"Sure," said Rainbow. "Then you can hang out with me and Soarin' as we do some jousting practice."

"Ooh! Ooh! Then you can hang out with us and help set up for the party!" said Pinkie.

"Hey, you could be with me to the kitchen while I prepare some treats." said Applejack.

"Oh, wow… This is really nice of you, thanks. I think I'll take up on all your offers."

There was cheering.

When dinner was over, Sunset crawled into the large bed and felt comfortable. She lied there as she thought of her first day of being out in the world. What started as a simple outing turned into a tour of the palace and now, she got to hang out with all the princesses who lived here. It was strange but welcoming. She wished then she had a family just like them.


	10. Chapter 9

"So, you do this every day?" Sunset asked Fluttershy while they were in the gardens with Screw Ball holding out acorns for a couple of squirrels eating from her hooves.

"Uh-huh. I love making sure the animals get all they need." She took some bird seed out to make a trail and the birds came to peck and follow it.

"From morning, noon, and night." Screw Ball noted.

Sunset giggled, "Where's your dad?"

"He's sleeping in. He never gets up early and he doesn't like to be around the animals that much. But he puts up it because he loves Mom so much."

Sunset smiled, "How much does he love her?"

"A lot. They start getting so mushy around me that I have to remind them that I'm still in the room with them so I don't feel grossed out."

"Now, Screwy, it's not that bad. Your father and I can't help it when we're in love. We have a special connection that goes back to before you were born."

"I know, I know. You freed Daddy from a stone prison and you offered to be his friend, and then you two fell in love…"

"That's… one way of putting it."

Screw Ball conjured up a bowl of salad with a cherry on top, "I'm going to give this to Angel and Angel Jr."

"Screw Ball, what have I told you about spoiling the rabbits…?"

"You know they're not going to leave their burrow so easily for the party tonight, Mom…"

Fluttershy sighed, "You're right, but you are to tell them it's for this one time and you are not to give them the salad until they clear of the area."

Screwy nodded, "Got it." She floated away.

"You certainly have a remarkable daughter…" Sunset commented.

Fluttershy found herself beaming with pride, "She takes after her father. Even if she looks like a pony, you noticed her eyes."

"They're… pretty hard not to miss…"

"They're what make her unique in the way her father has all kinds of animals in him."

"And that's what made you so attracted to him?"

"He intrigued me… When we first met, though, I was frightened of him, with his powers and cold demeanor. But I got past it when I remembered what was at stake: he would have to go back to a statue in the maze with ponies watching him and there would be nothing he could do about it… No pony or creature should have to go through such a fate no matter how horrible they've been… I just knew I had to help him, to make him understand he could use his powers for good and that he could be a friend among ponies."

"But… he became more than a friend, didn't he?"

Fluttershy blushed and looked around, "It was here I discovered my true feelings for him… By then, he had already fallen in love with me, so it was up to me to decide where my heart lied… with him…"

"And this was when all of you were forced to marry some pony else, right? Twilight told me a little about that."

The cream-coated pegasus nodded, "Mother was doing it to protect us, but at the time, we didn't know that. We thought she was forcing us to marry stallions we didn't know anything about…"

"Instead, you wished to marry those you did know and love."

"Yes."

Discord, meanwhile, had come over some time ago to surprise his wife and daughter when he had overheard Fluttershy talking to Sunset. He decided to hide from view to eavesdrop. For a while, his ears were burning because they were talking about him, but he ended up dousing them with his tears by redirecting them upwards to put the fire out. He was touched by what Fluttershy was telling Sunset about him and her.

Fluttershy suddenly heard bawling and looked behind a tree to see her husband crying, "Discord! Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" he wiped the last of his tears and shook out his ears, "That was the most beautiful speech I ever heard you about us… You really do feel that way?"

She smiled up at him, "Of course I do… I love you…"

He picked her up and embraced her, which she happily returned, "I love you, too…"

But their warm embrace was interrupted by a loud yell, "MOMM!"

"Screwy?" both parents said.

Screw Ball levitated in, "Mom! Come quick! The rabbits- Oh, hey, Dad. When did you get here?"

"Screwy, the rabbits?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Oh, right. You have to come! The rabbits have overpopulated!"

"What?!" Discord, Fluttershy, and Sunset gasped.

Screw Ball panted as she quickly explained, "I was heading over to the burrow to feed Angel and Junior the salad when I noticed that Junior had a lot more siblings than last time! Now their burrow is too full for all of them to fit in!"

Discord snapped his fingers in accusation, "I knew it! Angel Bunny has a harem! That play-rabbit!"

"Oh, dear! We have to move all those rabbits to someplace where they can be free to roam around!" said Fluttershy.

"And to not ruin the party." pointed Screw Ball.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sunset offered.

"That's all right," Discord popped on a dogcatcher's uniform and held a net over his shoulder, "We got this covered, since I'll be putting them somewhere over the next region…" He smirked with mischievous grin on his face, but snapped out of it when he heard a cough and looked down to see his wife giving off a scowl. He patted her head, "With your permission of course, my dear."

Fluttershy turned to Sunset, "You go on ahead. I believe you were to going to meet with Rainbow Dash next, right?"

Sunset nodded, "I am."

"Then she should be at the jousting area, over there," she pointed over to the stadium near the castle.

"Thanks, and good luck with those bunnies!" she trotted off.

Screw Ball waved at her, "Thanks!" She muttered under her breath, "We're going to need it…"

Rainbow Dash was on one side of the arena while Soarin' was on the other side. Rainbow was trying to get her armor on as she called out, "Squire! I need some help with this armor!"

"Coming!" Whirl Wind rushed over to help his mom.

"Squire! My helmet!" His dad called out.

"Be right there!" Whirl quickly flapped to the other half of the stadium.

Both his parents were shouting commands back and forth. Whirl was starting to get exhausted and collapsed in the middle of the arena, being a few feet away from both his parents. He said to them, "You know, this would be a lot easier if I had a little brother!"

Dash and Soarin' exchanged glances and blushed. Even if they were a yard away from each other, they could tell the other was embarrassed by their son's outburst.

"You know you could easily get a little sister, too." pointed Rainbow.

"No thanks! I've seen what sisters have done to Dignity and Fire Spark! They've gone sappy! I need a brother who takes order from his older and better-looking brother." he gave a smirk.

His parents were about to comment when Sunset came running in, saying, "Am I late? Did I miss the joust?"

"Nope," replied Soarin'. "You're just in time."

"And you get to start us off," Rainbow led her to a seat and gave her a handkerchief. "It's simple: you just wave this thing and you give the signal for us to begin."  
"Gotcha." Sunset said.

Whirl Wind sat beside her, "And I'll be here to judge to make sure they're playing fair."

"Which won't be the case." gestured Soarin'.

"True, but one of us will end up a sore loser."

"Just you wait! I'll beat you soon enough. Sooner, even!"

RD pshawed, "If you say so, hon. I'm just trying to be realistic."

With determination in his eyes, he declared, "Then let's get on with this and then we'll see who the realistic one is!"

She rolled her eyes as she got into position with the both of them holding on to their lances on either side.

"Are you ready?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, they're ready." stated Whirl Wind. "Give it to them."

Sunset lifted the hankie up with her aura, "Ready… Set…" She put it down, "GO!"

Rainbow and Soarin' charged at each other. To Rainbow's surprise, she got knocked over and landed in a patch of wildflowers.

"Ha-yh!" Soarin' cheered, "Yes!" he hoof-pumped.

"WOW! Way to go, Dad! That was probably the first time you ever beaten Mom!"

"Speaking of which…" he cringed and quickly went over to offer his wife a hoof to get out of the flower patch, "No hard feelings, honey?"

"None whatsoever! That was awesome! I'm so proud of you!" she wrapped his hooves around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "Now I know what I have to do to make you win…" she grinned.

"For the record, you can push my buttons anytime…" he twitched his brow.

"Whoa, now. Easy there, babe. We have a crowd watching us…" she sniffled while pointing back to their son and Sunset Shimmer.

"You okay?"

She sniffled again, "I'm fine. Just got some pollen up my nose. A few more jousts should shake it out."

They went back to jousting for a while till suddenly, a voice cried out, "Sunset Shimmer! Over here!"

"That's Pinkie Pie," said Rainbow. "You better get going."

"You're right," she started taking her leave. "This was a lot of fun. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem." both Soarin' and Dash said.

Sunset waved back to the headstrong couple and headed off to find the super duper party couple already setting up for the garden party.

"Hi, Pinkie, Cheese, and Cotton."

"Hi!" the family replied together with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, everything looks pretty good so far."

"Just following Rarity and Twilight's instructions." explained Pinkie.

"With a few additions." said Cotton Candy.

"Oh? How so?" Sunset questioned.

"Well, with it being a garden party," simplified Cheese, "we thought of putting in gardening tools for the guests to do some gardening!" He pointed towards a shovel, hose, wheelbarrow, and a rake by the refreshment table.

"That's… an interesting idea." But Sunset wasn't sure if that was what Twilight had in mind.

"I know, right?!" Pinkie excitedly said. "Do you have garden parties where you're from?" She got into the mare's face.

"Well… no. We don't have parties at all, actually…" she nervously chuckled.

There was a pause with them blinking until they broke the silence by gasping dramatically, "NO PARTIES?!"

Then, when Cheese fainted, Pinkie had to slap him out of it.

Cotton asked with big eyes, "But how can you not have a party at all? How can you celebrate special occasions?"

Sunset rubbed her neck uncomfortably, "The truth is… we don't…"

At that point, Cheese was coming to, but when he heard what Sunset said, he fainted again.

"You poor thing!" Pinkie started hugging her tightly. "To live such a life without having a party to make you feel happy and jubilant!"

"Yeah, it's… pretty bad…?"

"Pretty bad?! Try the worst, most awful, terrible, distressing, unpleasant, nauseating, brutal, horrid, awful, miserable, saddest thing in the whole entire world!"

"It is?"

"You got to let me do an awesome, spectacular party for you on your next birthday! When is it?"

"In six days."

She gasped and had a wide smile spread across her face, "Are you serious?! That's Twilight's birthday, too!"

"I know. She told me."

"This is fantastic news! I can do a big birthday party for you and Twilight!"

That perked Cheese up and had a wide grin along with Cotton.

"Oh… That sounds amazing, and I would give anything to have an actual birthday party… but… I'm afraid I won't be around to see it…"

The family gave out disappointed groans.

"I really want to stick around, but I have…"

Cotton took over, "A guardian that forbids you from going outside and you must return before she discovers you've gone missing or else, there would be serious consequences?"

Sunset gaped while Pinkie and Cheese looked down at their daughter in confusion.

"How… How did you…?" Sunset was still shocked.

Cotton shrugged, "Just a hunch."

Sunset begged, "Please, don't tell Twilight. She has enough to deal with already. I don't want her to worry about me…"

"But… if you would tell someone…" started Cheese.

"No! No one can know! It's too risky! Promise me you won't tell Twilight?"

The three gave each other worried glances, but eventually, they said, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Sunset was confused by this strange ritual, but if it was a way to keep the secret about her life with Starlight Glimmer, then it didn't matter as long as the promise was upheld.

She thanked them and turned to Pinkie, "I'm supposed to meet with Applejack now. You know where she is?"

"She's in the castle's kitchen." she pointed to the castle.

She nodded her head and set out.

"Spike, how are those sandwiches coming?" Applejack asked her husband, who was next to her preparing food for the party.

"Just about done!" he held up a tray when suddenly, a burst of green fire smoked the food and he gave out a yelp.

AJ turned back to see their daughter wiping her nose, "Sugar Cube, we talked about this…"

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I felt a sneeze coming on and I couldn't help it…"

She sighed, "That's alright. Just make sure you're away from the food next time."

"Okay."

"Hey, Jewel, catch." Spike threw an apple, which Apple Jewel caught it and sunk her fangs into it. Spike wipe his claws, "That should help prevent any more fire hazards."

Sunset was standing near the counter watching the peculiar family working. She asked, "So I take it it's a constant problem?"

"It is, but we're working on it," explained Applejack. "Spike had the exact same problem as a kid."

"Really? How did you fix it?"

"It's not so much as fixing it as it was controlling it better. I use my fire whenever I need to and it doesn't cause a fire emergency."

"So hopefully in time, Jewel will have better control over her fire-breathing and everything will alright." said AJ.

Sunset nodded in agreement.

By that time, Rarity walked in with her husband and children and Twilight and her family. Dignity, Gemstone, Fire Spark, and Starling went over to Apple Jewel while the parents went to check on the food preparations.

"Well done, Applejack." pointed Rarity. "This is precisely the right size morsel needed."

"You can thank Spike for that. His claws were able to cut them into small amounts."

"But of course. Spikey-Wikey was capable to handle the task!" she ended up pinching his cheeks.

While Rarity was busy fussing, Twilight went over to Sunset, "Hi."

Sunset smiled, "Hi."

"So, did you have a good time with my sisters? I know they can be a bit much, but I love them…"

"They were great. I never had such fun before them. I was glad I was able to get to know them better. I just hoped they liked me as well."

"I'm sure they did. We like making new friends whenever some pony comes to us."

"Twilight, this really has been the best time of my life meeting all of you."

"I'm so glad to hear that."

Suddenly, Rarity came over and addressed Sunset, "Sunset, you must attend the garden party with us."

"Me? At a garden party? Oh, I don't know…"

"Oh, please? I was just talking to Applejack and she tells me that you are a delight to be around! I've been so busy helping Twilight that I hadn't a chance to properly get to know you. At least at the party, we could do so."

"Well…" she turned to Twilight, who had hope in her eyes, and finally said, "All right, I'll come."

"Wonderful!" Rarity clapped her hooves together and went back to the food just as Sunset gave off a look of uncertainty.


	11. Chapter 10

"Glorious! Just glorious!" Rarity exclaimed as she looked over the garden party scene. "Everything is perfect! Wouldn't you agree, dear?"

"Quite so, my dear." said Fancy. "You've really outdone yourself."

"Only at Twilight's expense. I simply helped with the execution."

"Of course, there were a few things that needed to be taken care…" he eyed the gardening tools that were now away from the garden setting.

"Indeed. This must be sophisticated and elegant as every member of the Canterlot Elite will be here as well as members of the royal court."

"Rarity?"

Rarity turned around to see Sunset Shimmer wearing a pink chapeau.

"Is this acceptable to wear to the party? I found it in the wardrobe, so…"

"That, darling, is very appropriate. Not to mention that is a Rarity original you're wearing atop your head."

"You made this?"

"One of my many interests when I was living in the castle."

"Wow, you're really good," she smiled.

Rarity giggled, "Why, thank you. Unfortunately, not every pony appreciates what I have to offer…"

There was a huge shout, "Rarity!" Rainbow Dash trotted over fuming while wearing an orange frilly cape and a big flowered hat. Her sisters were right behind her, wearing the exact same thing only they were in different colors. Twilight was wearing pink, Pinkie's was light purple, Applejack had dark blue on, and Fluttershy had pure white. Rarity was also wearing the same outfit, but hers was yellow.

Rainbow demanded, "Why in Equestria do we have to wear this stuff?!"

"Because, Rainbow Dash, as princesses hosting the party, we must look presentable and it'll be easy for our guests to know who to turn to if there's something wrong."

"She's right." stated Twilight. "This is an important event that has to go off without a hitch!"

"Oh… All right… but only for you, Twilight…" RD gave in.

"That's right. We're here for you, even if we're a bit uncomfortable in this here get-up." AJ tugged at the collar.

By then, the rest of the husbands had arrived wearing sportsjackets. Taking a good look at their wives, they suddenly burst into laughter and toppled over.

They glared at them and Fancy knew it was best to break up the laugh-fest, "Alright now, that's enough, gents. We have important guests coming soon and it's imperative that we support our princesses when they get this party started."

"Oh, come now, Fancy Pants. Where's your sense of humor?" Discord composed himself.

"I didn't think he had one." Cheese gestured.

That caused another burst of laughter. This time, their wives joined them, but Rarity was not amused.

She stuck her nose up and humphed, "Don't you dare listen to them, my darling." She wrapped her hoof around his arm.

"Don't worry, my sweet. It'll take more than a couple of gaggling giggling school colts to get me upset."

"Hey!" Flash, Soarin', and Spike objected.

"I stand corrected. Apparently, there is a fun side to that poise and posh image you uphold," said Discord. "You just like to keep it hidden away."

Fancy magically wiped his monocle to his jacket, "You might say that."

Rarity turned her head and pointed out, "Oh! They're here! Places, ponies!"

They turned to see the first guests that had arrived: the aristocratic couple Jet Set and Upper Crust. The princesses bowed their heads in respect as the couple did the same.

"Your Highnesses," spoke Jet Set. "Thank you for your elaborate invitation."

Twilight responded, "We are grateful you could make it."

"We wouldn't have missed it," said Upper Crust, "and our congratulations to you, Princess Twilight Sparkle. We've just heard that you are about to be queen soon. We certainly hope you do as well as your mother is doing."

"Uh, thank you… I certainly hope so, too… Enjoy the party."

The couple bowed their heads once more and went about to take in the scenery. Sunset saw the look on Twilight's face when the snobby mare pointed out that Twilight should act like her mother when she would be queen.

 _Wow, is everything that intense and expected around here? Poor Twilight. No wonder she was frazzled when we first met and why she wanted me to come to the castle. She wanted to have an actual nice pony who won't give her grief on what she must do._

She kept watching as more guests looking extravagant were coming over to pay their respects to the princesses. Pretty soon, the party was underway as guests mingled, had refreshments, and occasionally played croquet while the orchestra was playing.

Rainbow Dash fidgeted in her outfit as she sniffled and Soarin' took this to notice, "Are you still sniffling?"

"What…" she sniffed, "gives… you… Ah… Ah… Achoo!" She sneezed as a guest passed by and the wig the guest was wearing fell off. "That idea?"

"Maybe you should go inside." he suggested.

"What for? For a couple of sniffles?"

"You did sneeze just now. You might be coming down with something."

She sniffled, "I'll be fine. It's just a garden party. What could happen?"

Soarin' gave an unsure look.

On the other side of the garden, Discord was feeling beyond bored. _This party is so bland… We need to make things more exciting…_ He eyed the croquet match going on and thought, _Hmm… Those ponies aren't going to be able to finish up a tournament at the rate they're going…_ With a snap of his fingers, the croquet ball started to move faster and did loop-de-loops around the pikes, surprising the classy ponies.

Discord chuckled to himself, _Oh, that was good. What else can be done…?_ He saw the refreshment stand and found teapots, _Perfect…_ he thought with a grin. With a snap of his tail, the teapots started moving and tooted out steam, causing a melody to play.

Twilight was too busy talking to Sunset and Rarity to notice the mischief the spirit of chaos was making at the moment, as were the other princesses talking to other guests.

Rarity noticed how well her husband was doing exchanging conversation with Jet Set and Upper Crust, "I'm so proud of him. He's showing his true colors at last and everyone just adores him the way I do."

Twilight and Sunset smiled.

"It would be best if I join in. Excuse me." She took her leave.

Twilight faced Sunset, "Maybe now we can discuss about our…" She pointed to Sunset's cutie mark.

Sunset nodded, "Now's a good time as any…"

"It's so strange, I cannot understand it. Why us? Why do we have a similar dream about each other? Just last night, it stopped as if it didn't need to tell me something anymore."

"Me, too!"

"It's almost as if… we had to meet… but why?"

"That's a great question. I wish I had the answer…"

"Me, too…"

They sighed.

Pinkie and Cheese were admiring the party as Cheese said, "Great party, huh?"

"It would have been better if we did some actual gardening at a garden party."

"Well… why don't we?" he grinned.

Her face widened in happiness.

Rainbow sneezed again and her eyes were starting to get puffy.

She was congested when she said, "Okay… I'm starting to think it's more than a couple of sniffles…" She felt another sneeze coming on and tried to stop it. However, it was inevitable and ended up sneezing on one of the pastries on the table. In mere minutes, one of the waiters took it to serve to other ponies.

At this point in the croquet game, the ball was gaining a mind of its own. When a pony tried to strike it, the ball dodged the mallet, moved away, and started to go around the garden, tripping up ponies as it went. The teapots that Discord had enchanted earlier started acting on their own as well. When a pony tried to get a cup of tea, the teapot squirted at him.

Fluttershy saw this and knew at once who was behind it. She started looking for her husband and found him floating above the party with a table and chairs and having tea. She fluttered up to him and shouted, "Discord!"

Discord gave a calm look, saying, "Ah, darling, you're just in time for tea!" He pointed to the teapot and out popped a mouse's head.

"Is that a dormouse?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Indeed it is! I figured you'd want a furry critter joining us for this fun tea party while everyone else enjoys their boring garden party."

"Don't play innocent with me, 'darling', I know that you used magic on those teapots and the croquet ball! Now, you will fix it right now!"

"But smoochy-poo…" He used his big eyes and pouted, "I was just trying to make things a little exciting…"

"What's exciting for you isn't exciting for others. Some pony could get hurt or worse!"

He crossed his arms and grumbled.

She started using her baby teal eyes and moved her hooves on his shoulders, pleading, "Please… Dissy…?"

He growled, "Arrgh! You never make this easy!" He turned away from her so he didn't have to see her scowling face. "Can I help it if I just want to spread a little fun?!"

"Your ideas of fun could end up getting you into big trouble!"

They started quarreling, which caused a few heads to turn. Twilight saw how this was disturbing the guests, so she quickly headed over to the dilemma. Suddenly, a clump of dirt hit her. She saw who was responsible and shouted, "Pinkie! Cheese! What are you doing?!"

The party couple stopped digging holes in the ground and replied, "Gardening!"

"Well, stop before the dirt hits any of guests and fill up those holes!"

"Aye-aye!" they saluted and started shoveling in the broken ground, only for a flower of a Dragonsneeze tree that was left from the season to be moving away and landing near Spike. The pollen caught the dragon's nose and he ended up giving out a huge sneeze. From that sneeze, his fire caught onto the refreshment table.

AJ exclaimed, "Whoa, Nelly!"

Twilight was about to turn back to Fluttershy and Discord, who were still fighting, when some pony shouted, "FIRE!"

The fire was spreading and ponies were panicking.

Rainbow was flying above with a rain cloud, yelling, "I got this!" But another sneeze came on and she blew the cloud away from the fire onto a crowd of ponies, where it rained on them.

Twilight could see that things were falling apart around her and all under her direction, too. It gave her more reason to doubt that she would be able to handle the huge job of being queen.

Sunset could see the gloom creeping on Twilight's face while others could not. They were either too busy running away or trying to put out the fire.

Fluttershy and Discord were still in the middle of their fight with Discord saying, "…And I suppose none of what you said to Sunblock was true after all?! You only said those things because you knew I was listening in on you!"

"That's not true at all! Everything I said was very real because that's how I feel about you! I only stop you because I care about you!"

"Care…?" he turned his head to face her.

"Yes…" she sighed, finally calming down. "I worry that someday, some pony would want you to go back to stone and that it'll happen and I'll never see you again! Remember what happened with Tirek?"

"Oh… Oh… You're right…"

"So… please…?"

He nodded his head and snapped his tail, causing the ball and teapots to revert back to normal. He even put out the fire and removed the rain cloud. He extended his arms out and she went in them.

"I'm sorry, my love… You deserve better than me…"

"No… I'm sorry, too. I know that you have needs as every pony does. You have magic that cannot be contained for so long…"

They looked into each other's eyes and were about to lean in to kiss when suddenly, there was a rumbling that shook the ground. Out the bushes came a herd of bunnies that rushed passed the ponies that were still there.

Fluttershy turned to her husband and angrily said, "I thought you took care of the bunnies?!"

Discord retorted, "I did! Your precious Angel Bunny must've been hiding more from me!"

"Come on! We have to gather them all up!"

"Maybe we should hear why they're rushing around like this?" he pointed his finger, casting a spell that enabled the bunnies to speak.

"We're late! We're late for a very important date!"

Discord lifted the spell and said, "Well, I can't say I haven't heard that one before."

Twilight was shaking her head back and forth. This party was a complete disaster. First the arrows, and now this… She thought dismally, _I'm not cut out for this… And I never will be!_

She started running back for the castle. Sunset Shimmer called out to her, but Twilight just kept running…


	12. Chapter 11

Twilight managed to get to her suite and flopped onto the bed. She started to weep when a tiny voice said.

"Are you crying, Mommy?"

She looked up to see Starling under the covers of her bed. She got up to face her daughter, "Star… I thought we talked about this last night… You can't keep using Mommy and Daddy's bed as a way to escape your worries of things that might happen to you in the middle of the night."

"I know… I'm sorry… I don't know why I feel scared all the time…"

"Not all the time, just when you're going to sleep… You are very brave, Star. You just have to stay strong and confident that you can get past this…"

"I'll try… But Mommy, why were you crying? I only cry when I'm scared or sad… Are you scared or sad?"

"Well, sweetie… you can say that I'm both scared and sad…"

"You? But you're never scared or sad."

"That's not true. Even grown-ups can get scared and sad."

"Then why are you scared and sad?"

"Well… it's about becoming queen. I'm afraid I won't do such a good job as your grandparents…"

"Why would you think that? Does it matter that you rule like them?"

"Well… I guess not, but what if I mess something up?"

"I mess up a lot of stuff, so does Fire, but you keep telling us that it's okay to make mistakes since it's the only way we're ever going to learn."

Realization hit Twilight and a smile grew on her face, "That's right… I guess that's something I forgot for a while… Thank you for reminding me that."

"You're welcome." Starling smiled too.

"Tell you what? If you can start staying in your own bed, I can start working on not worrying about what's expected for me to be queen? How's that?"

"Okay!"

Mother and daughter embraced until there was a knock and Flash walked in.

"Hey… I'm sorry that things got messed over…"

"It's fine," Twilight quickly spoke. "We all make mistakes…" she looked at their daughter, who gave a small smile.

"That's good to know, because I was really worried about you when everything finally got settled. We wondered where you were until Sunset told us you looked upset before you left."

"I was… But I'm okay now…"

"Think you're up for some company?" he moved away from the door, and in entered her sisters, plus Sunset Shimmer, standing by.

She gave a nod and the girls ran to her, hugging her and giving out apologies.

Starling went to her dad and asked, "Daddy, think you can tuck me in? In my own bed?"

Flash was shocked and looked over to Twilight, who was smiling, and he mouthed, 'How did you…?'

But Twilight just gave a wink and he could see his daughter returning it. He then shrugged and led his daughter out of the room, leaving his wife, her sisters, and her friend to themselves.

"Darling, if there's anything we can do…?" Rarity asked.

"No, no, just you being here is enough," Twilight replied.

"I'm really sorry, Twi. I discovered too late that I had hay fever and standing around in the garden made it worse." said Rainbow.

"It's not your fault, and neither was it Spike's when the fire started."

Fluttershy pointed, "And we really thought that we got all the rabbits out of the way before the party. I think Discord was right: Angel must have hidden them from us… He can be such a naughty bunny…"

That caused Twilight to release a few giggles.

Applejack grinned, "You know, I betcha in a few years, we'll be laughing over this whole fiasco."

"You're darn right, we will!" said Pinkie.

"I just feel so bad that you, Sunset, didn't get to experience what a garden party should have been." gestured Rarity.

"No way, the truth is I'm glad it was like this. Now I got some exciting stories to tell when I get back to where I came from."

"Where exactly are you from, anyway?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Oh, um, just from some woods. Nothing new." she nervously chuckled.

Rarity turned to Twilight, "Still, there must be some way to forget what an awful time that was."

"Hey!" motioned Pinkie. "What about the underground-" But she got muffled by Rainbow's hoof.

"What?" Sunset was confused about what Pinkie was going to say.

"Uh, just give us one moment…" Twilight gathered her sisters into a huddle as Sunset watched them intensely whispering.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Rainbow questioned. "'Cause we've only known her for, like, a day and we still don't know that much about her."

Twilight pointed, "But she's leaving tomorrow, and guys, I feel like I can be myself around her. She is some pony I know who's good and I can tell she's had a hard life."

Pinkie repeatedly nodded her head, knowing that was true.

"I would like to give her this gift before she has to go."

Rarity said, "All right. If that's what you want, Twilight, then I have no problem with sharing our magical world."

"We've technically shared it with the boys and Cadence, anyway." said Fluttershy.

The other sisters agreed.

Twilight sat up, "Then let's do this."

They turned back to face Sunset Shimmer as she waited in anticipation of what the princesses had decided.

Twilight took hold of her hoof and said, "Come with us." She started leading Sunset out of the room with the rest of the princesses behind them.

"Where… Where exactly are you taking me?"

"You'll see!" Pinkie grinned.

Soon, they had arrived at a large bedchamber with six canopy beds, with three on each side. Sunset could see in the middle of the room was a large circle tile that she noticed had each the princesses' cutie marks engraved into.

"Watch this." Applejack pointed as Twilight went to the tile and started to step onto the tile with the butterflies, which Sunset figured out was Fluttershy's. The tile suddenly glowed and Sunset gaped, and then Twilight step onto the gems and it glowed as well. Then the apples, the rainbow lighting mark, the balloons, and finally, the cutie mark she saw in her dreams for so many years. The whole circle tile glowed and a portal started to open, revealing a circular stairway.

Sunset stood in shock, "How…? What…?"

The girls just giggled as Twilight took her hoof again and they started going down the stairs. Once they had reached the bottom, Sunset was more surprised of what laid in store. She saw a gold and silver castle on the other side of a lake. She was in awe to it and couldn't find the right words to say.

"Yup, that was pretty much our reaction when we first discovered this place." explained Rainbow Dash.

"Brace yourself, this isn't even the half of it!" exclaimed Rarity.

"Wha…?"

They giggled again and Pinkie shouted from the boat, "All aboard!"

Sunset sat by Twilight as the boat moved across the lake. She couldn't get over the fact that such place existed to begin with. As if reading her thoughts, Twilight told her.

"When we were about to have suitors, Our mother and Aunt Luna created this magical land so we could escape from our worries and to spend time together before we would have to go away from each other."

"'Course, that plan backfired when we brought our future husbands here instead." said Applejack.

"And it was the best thing we had ever done." said Fluttershy.

The girls nodded in agreement.

The boat reached its destination and when Sunset got to the castle doors, they opened wide for her and she saw before her a grand golden ballroom.

"Whoa…"

Pinkie went next to her, "I know right?! And you know what this place needs?"

Knowing exactly what was going to happen next, Rainbow sarcastically said, "No, Pinkie, tell us: what does this place need?"

"Music! Lots and lots of music!" She spoke in a loud clear voice, "I wish for all the music you got!"

Sunset was unsure as to why Pinkie would say such a thing until she saw the golden flowers nearby releasing some kind of magical dust and the dust made musical instruments appear and play on their own. She slack-jawed and Twilight gave a smirk as she helped close Sunset's mouth.

"It's a lot to take, isn't it?"

Sunset could only nod amazedly.

"Come on, guys!" Pinkie started to groove on the dance floor. "Get into the beat!"

The sisters complied and started to dance just like when they first came there.

Twilight was doing her moves and urged Sunset to join her. The red and orange mare wasn't really sure if she should, since she never learned how to dance. Twilight kept insisting and so did a few of the other princesses, mainly Pinkie. She finally gave in and joined the dance. Sunset had never felt so carefree until that moment.

When the music had signaled to a stop, it gave a chance for the mares to take a break. They sat around the floor, though Rarity had wished for a couch to sit on instead.

"This place, it's amazing." said Sunset. "Thank you for showing it to me."

"We weren't sure if we should at first, but Twilight thought it was best if we did." Rainbow said.

"We've never shown it to anyone except our husbands and cousin," said Rarity. "But it's the first time we've shown it to some pony outside of Canterlot."

"Oh, wow. This is such a huge honor… I promise not to tell any pony of this."

Pinkie beamed, "Do you Pinkie-Promise?"

"Is that the promise that you made for me?"

"Sure is! Repeat after me: cross my heart…"

"Cross my heart…"

"Hope to fly…"

"Hope to fly…"

"Stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"Stick a cup- what?!"

"Just say it."

"All right," she shrugged, "stick a cupcake in my eye."

"And you can never, never, never, _never_ , break a Pinkie-promise!"

"Why? What happens if you do?"

"You don't want to know," the other princesses replied.

"You're probably right." That caused the group to laugh.

"So, did you enjoy your little holiday?" asked Rarity. "From what I understand from Twilight, you're leaving tomorrow?"

Sunset nodded, "I did. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. I just wish…" She stopped herself and quickly said, "Anyway, meeting all of you and your families, it was great. All of your kids are really adorable and sweet."

They randomly said thanks.

"Hey, maybe someday, we can visit you!" Rainbow nudged her, but she gave an uncertain look.

"Oh, um, that would be great, but I'm afraid I'll be busy, so… yeah…"

"We understand, sugar cube," said AJ. Pinkie gave a glance, which Sunset returned.

Twilight stood up and yawned, "Well, girls, it's getting late and I'm sure Sunset needs her rest for traveling back home."

 _If you can call it home…_ Sunset thought sadly.

"You're absolutely right!" said Rarity as she got off the couch and headed for the door. "We all need our beauty sleep, so let's get going."

As the others were heading for the boat, Pinkie quickly whispered in Sunset's ear, "Are you sure you want to go back? You could stay here with us!"

Sunset sighed, "Nothing would make me happier… but I have friends who need me. I cannot leave them all alone with something that was my idea in the first place…"

"Oh… well, good for you! Friends should stick together!"

Sunset smiled, "Thank you. That's exactly what I was hoping to hear…"

Pinkie gave her a hug and both suddenly felt a strange thing. They look at each other in bewilderment.

Pinkie asked, "Did you just get a weird, creepy, tingly feeling right about now?"

"I did! Uh, that was odd…" She thought, _Especially since I felt it before with Twilight… That is so weird…_

"Guess it was just the wind." Pinkie shrugged and headed to where her sisters were waiting in the boat.

As Sunset climbed in, she wasn't so sure if it was 'just the wind'.


	13. Chapter 12

When Sunset woke up the next day, she was greeted by Twilight, who wanted to spend some time with her quickly before Sunset had to go later that afternoon. They went into the library where Twilight's son, Fire Spark, was as he was reading from his stack of books he got out.

Twilight mentioned how proud she was of him, studying and learning things that could be useful for him in the future. Sunset went to him and questioned, "What kind of things do you like to read about?"

He answered, "Science. I found a fascinating subject on inventions that have been made throughout Equestria."

"Is that what you like to do? Invent new things?"

"I wish… but if I'm going to be king someday, I cannot fool around with devices and mechanisms."

"I take it then you don't want to be king someday?"

"When Star was born, I was happy to have a sibling, but also that maybe she could rule in my place instead. I still hope for that."

"What makes you think you can't rule?"

"I don't have the interest in it. To be a good ruler, one should care for the ponies, but if I can't do that, then I'm not qualified to be one."

"You make an inspiring point."

"And that's why my mom would make a great queen, because she truly cares for all creatures, whether they be ponies or not living in Equestria."

"I believe you are right."

"Have you ever felt that? Wishing you can do more than what others say you can do?"

"I have. I know from experience that you have to take a chance when it's offered to you, because you'll never know when you'll have one again…"

"I'll remember that." he beamed.

Sunset left him alone to his reading and went back to Twilight, who was trying her hardest to search through books to find an answer to their connecting dreams.

"Ugh! There's not that many books about dreams and the mind in dream state! If only you can stay longer, then my Aunt Luna would be here telling us what we're seeking!"

"Well, at least we tried."

The alicorn princess sighed, "Are you sure you have to go?"

"I must."

Twilight then signaled for Owlowiscious, "Then take Owlowiscious with you. We can correspond with each other. Once my Aunt Luna returns, I can give you a message telling you what I've learned."

"Great idea."

She then signaled for Philomena, "I'll use Philomena to bring a message."

Philomena rubbed her head onto Sunset's cheek, causing the mare to giggle a little.

"I better go get ready now." She turned to leave when suddenly, she felt something embracing her. She turned her head to see Twilight holding on.

"Sorry…" she backed away. "I just… I'm not sure what I'll do without you. Ever since we met, I feel relaxed around you and I feel like we should never part, as strange as that sounds…"

"No! I feel it, too! You're right… Ever since we met… I… I don't want to go away from you… It's so odd…"

Philomena chirped on.

"I don't want to leave, but I have no choice…" She rushed out of the room with Philomena hanging her head.

Sunset had her cloak on and set out for the castle doors where the princesses and their families were saying goodbye to her.

"Come back anytime!" waved Applejack.

"Our castle _es su_ castle." said Rarity.

"Thank you, thank you all. This has been the most wonderful thing to have happened in my life… I'll never forget any of you…" She turned to Twilight, "Especially you…" She gave a small smile.

Twilight returned the smile as they hugged each other, feeling the strange feeling like last time. They slowly departed from each other and Sunset went out the doors, daring not to look back.

Owlowiscious flew up to her as she said, "Ready?"

The owl hooted.

"You, that's who."

He hooted again and she just shook her head, "Just stay close by and make sure you don't get seen."

He hooted, nodded his head, and flew up.

She made it to outside the gates of Canterlot and saw Troubleshoes and the cart.

"Did you have fun like you wanted?" he asked her as she climbed in and he began moving.

"Yes, and much more."

"Good, because the mistress had been griping how you've been sick these past couple of days and how work isn't getting done because of that."

"Oh, no…"

"The moment she was fast asleep, I scurried on out of there to come pick you up."

Sunset sighed, "Well, whatever work has to be done, I'd gladly do it since it was worth being out here and meeting the princesses."

"Princesses? What exactly have you been doing these past couple of days?"

Sunset giggled and began telling her tales to pass the time.

Moments later, they were back at the mansion where Party Favor and Sugar Belle snuck her in while Double Diamond and Night Gilder were making sure that Starlight was still asleep.

When she was back in her tower room, Sugar Belle gave her the one-on-one about what'd been happening since she left. "Well, while you were 'sick', I had to serve Starlight her tea and to make sure she was comfortable before getting her beauty rest."

"Other than that, things have been pretty much the same around here." said Party Favor.

"In the meantime, you can tell us everything that happened to you. We're just aching to know!" said Night Gilder.

"Well, for starters…" Sunset took out the bag of bits and handed it to Double Diamond, who was shocked when realizing all the bits they've saved were all still there.

"How…? It's all here!"

"But Sunset, how did you pay for your food and where you were sleeping?" Sugar Belle questioned.

"Because, instead of an inn… I got to stay at a palace!"

"What?!" all four of them gasped.

Sunset giggled giddily and began to tell her story. Once she was finished, she saw her friends gaping at her.

"Whoa… just… whoa…" It was all Night Glider could say.

"Yeah, I know. Even I still have a hard time believing it…"

"But Sunset, didn't you ever figure out about the mysterious music box and the necklace?" Party Favor asked.

She gasped, "I completely forgot! With all that happened, I… I didn't get a chance… Oh, no…" She sighed, "Well, too late now, because it's too risky to try to go out again anytime soon…"

"No kidding," said Night Glider. "It was hard keeping her at bay. She kept asking all sorts of questions that we could barely answer. We were quite lucky that she bought the whole scheme."

"Scheme? More like a sham…"

They gasped as they turned to face Starlight Glimmer, who was by the door. They knew then that they were caught red-hoofed.

"Did you have a nice little trip?" she asked in her sickly sweet tone towards Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset was at loss for words and couldn't speak.

Starlight continued, "So this is how you repay me? By sneaking away? Disobeying my orders? Risking your life?" She then turned towards the four ponies, "And you, to think that I am that dimwitted to believe such a trick? As punishment for lying and deceiving me, you shall take over Sunset's duties, since that's what you so badly wanted to do while she wasn't here, without pay."

They hung their heads and glumly said, "Yes, milady…"

"Now leave us!" she commanded them.

The four each gave Sunset a sympathetic look before going out the door.

Sunset started to beg, "Please! This was all my doing! I'm the one who asked for their help!"

"And yet, they went along with it, did they not?" Starlight contradicted.

Sunset couldn't say anything.

"Now then, how can I make sure this doesn't happen again?"

"It won't! I swear! I… I'll stay in this tower if I have to, as long as you like!"

"Hmm, an excellent idea… Since the tower is the one place I know you go to often, staying here would make it ideal."

"For how long?"

"Why… forever, of course!"

"What?! NO! You can't mean that!" She had near tears in her eyes at that point.

"Oh, but I do. You brought this upon yourself, Sunset Shimmer. I have no choice but to enforce it…"

"You can't do this!"

"Oh, but I can…" she smirked and went out the door, closing it behind her and started casting a spell that surrounded the door and tower.

Sunset went to the window, but when she tried to put her hoof through, a force field of some sort stopped her. She went to the door, but the same thing happened. She knew right then and there that she was trapped.

She shouted out, "You can't keep me in here! Let me out! Let… Me… Out!" But it was no use. Her pleas fell on deaf ears…


	14. Chapter 13

_**AN: Song featured,**_ **Jack's Lament _from Nightmare Before Christmas, some tweaking was involved._**

At dinner that evening, everything was quiet. Twilight looked over to the seat that Sunset was sitting in from the last two nights. It felt strange not having her here, even though she sat in the same spot without Sunset Shimmer next to her for many years.

Flash noticed Twilight kept staring at the empty seat and said, "You miss her, huh?"

She replied, "I don't know why, but a part of me really hates that she had to leave. I don't understand it."

He suggested, "Maybe it's just the stress you're dealing with at the moment."

"It's possible… but… I can't help but feel it's a little more than that…"

"What else could it be?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's important. I just know it…"

Suddenly, the trumpets blared interrupting her thoughts, and quickly, a guard burst into the room. He bowed before the extended royal family and addressed them.

"Your Highnesses, forgive me for intruding, but you have visitors who request they see you at once."

"Visitors? At this hour?" questioned Rarity.

"Well, might as well send them in," said Applejack. "Wouldn't you think so, Twi?"

Twilight turned to the guard, facing him, "Is it vital we meet with them?"

"Very. They insisted to meet with the family at no exception."

"Then send them in." She gave the command.

"At once." He ran back out. Minutes later, he came back and cleared his throat, "Announcing the King and Queen of Marendelle!"

The family's eyes lit up in shock as a couple dressed in royal robes and wore crowns upon their heads trotted in.

"Sweetie Belle?!" Rarity gaped.

Sweetie just smiled and gave her husband a loving glance, which he returned. Button finally had his royal coronation a couple months ago. It was spectacular affair when kingdoms from all over Equestria came to the grand event. Of course, Canterlot had the most guests, given the fact that the new queen of Marendelle had relations within its royal family.

Then the guard announced, "Princess Apple Bloom and Prince Pip!" The couple walked in with smiles on their faces. The guard then announced, "Princess Scootaloo and Prince Rumble!"

The last couple came in, giving small waves.

The three pair turned their heads to see the kids' heads popping at the side of the door as each of them got called in by the guard.

"Prince Roller Blade and Princess Skater, royal twins of Princess Scootaloo and Prince Rumble!" The twins-who had the same coat color as their mother but Skater, had jet black mane like her dad, and Roller Blade had purple hair like his mom-went to their parents' side.

"Princess Snow Pea, daughter of King Button Mash and Queen Sweetie Belle and heir to the Marendelle throne!" The young filly had a snowy white coat like her mother and had a horn, too. She resembled her mother the most except her eyes were her father's and she timidly went across the room to her father's side.

"Princess Apple Butter, daughter of Princess Apple Bloom and Prince Pip!" A filly that resembled Apple Bloom but had a spot over her left eye like her dad went to join her parents.

"And Princess Little Button, daughter of the king and queen of Maredelle, and sister to the next queen." A young filly that was an Earth pony like her father also took his red-brown hair, but she also had her mother's snowy coat and her eyes. She was about the age of three as she was hopping up and down when she got closer to her family and hugged her sister.

The guard bowed again and left the family reunion.

Rarity pointed out, "But darlings, we usually don't see you until the day before the Summer Sun Celebration!"

"Yeah, why be here a few days earlier?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We wanted to surprise you," answered Apple Bloom. "Mom and Dad sent us a message about Twilight's coronation happening after her birthday."

Scootaloo took over, "So we decided to go ahead to come early and spend time with everyone before the big event."

Twilight smiled, "Well, it certainly was a wonderful surprise, and I am astonished at how the children have grown since we last saw them."

The kids giggled.

Starling then asked her mother, "Mommy, do you think maybe we can go play with our cousins?"

The rest of the cousins at the dinner table excitedly agreed and were hoping they could. Twilight exchanged glances with her sisters as they silently went into agreement.

She nodded, "You may."

There was loud cheering as the large group of children stampeded out the door, leaving the adults to have their own gathering.

Conversation happened as every pony exchanged notes on what'd been happening. Twilight looked over to Button and Sweetie. She knew if anyone was going to know what she was going through recently, they would know.

She went to them, "Um, Sweetie, Button? Can we talk?"

The couple was confused, but Sweetie replied, "Of course, Twilight."

"Great, follow me." She started leading them to a balcony and had her husband come with them. She figured he needed to hear what the two would say.

Once they were alone on the balcony, she directly said, "I have to ask: what's it like? Being a king and queen? How do you handle the duties given before you? Because I am frightened of what is to come. I don't know if I can be a good queen or not. How do you do it?"

The royal couple stood there taking it all in. They blinked a few times and suddenly, they both started laughing.

Flash and Twilight exchanged perplexed looks as to why the two were laughing in this situation.

Sweetie finally calmed down, taking a breath, "I'm… I'm sorry, Twilight. I didn't mean to laugh at your question. You have every good reason to feel this way. I just can't believe that I'm the one giving you advice! You were always the one who knew what to say, but only for the tables to turn…"

"Well, I'm not exactly in a condition to give out guidance. More than ever, I need it now."

Button nodded his head, "I've been there… I felt lost the day my mother told me that the crown would be passed on to me much sooner than I originally thought… Had it not been for Sweetie Belle… I wouldn't be able to handle the job right now let alone try to rule my kingdom. The only reason we laughed is because even though we are Marendelle's rulers, we still face those questions you asked from day to day."

Flash noted, "So what you're saying is it doesn't go away? The weight of leadership isn't lifted no matter what?"

"Pretty much." said Sweetie.

"All you really can do is to do your best." said Button.

"But even if I do, how do I know my best is good enough?"

They both shrugged, stating, "You don't."

She sighed, stared up to Aunt Luna's night sky, and saw the moon and stars, but it seemed one star was brighter than the others. She was back to square one. Why was it so difficult for her to see than from what others could clearly see? She felt so locked up inside that she wasn't sure she was ever going to escape…

Sunset didn't know if she was going to be able to escape her tower, not when Starlight had cast a spell around the tower that prevented her from breaking out. She gave up trying to go through the door and window and her throat was sore from shouting. Knowing that no one would come to set her free, she laid on her bed to wallow in misery.

She ended up staring out the window to see the night sky and found a star shining brighter than the rest. For some reason, this star gave her a feeling of hope. Then, she suddenly heard a hooting sound. She recognized who that was and called out.

"Owlowicious? Is that you?"

The owl appeared at the window and gave another hoot.

"I almost forgot that you were with me! I take it you know what my guardian has done to me, I suppose?"

The bird hooted to confirm her reasoning.

"I know I'm supposed to wait for Twilight's letter first, but this is an emergency! Can I count on you?"

The owl hooted and nodded.

She smiled, "Thank you…" She quickly got out a quill and paper and said as she wrote, "'Twilight, I am in desperate need of your help. My guardian, the one I told you about, has discovered that I've been gone for a while. To make certain this didn't happen again, I have been locked in my tower room and I don't know how long until she releases me, but I have a bad feeling that'll be never. Please, take my friends and me away from here. Like me, they have suffered under her direction. We'll never be safe until we are far away from her. We are afraid to get away from her since she is far more powerful than the rest us and would surely find some way to make us pay. I know I'm asking a lot, but I don't have anyone else to turn to. I will be forever grateful if you do this. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer…'"

She rolled up the paper and used her magic to toss the scroll. It went through the window and Owlowicious caught it.

The owl gave a hoot goodbye and set out into the night. The darkness consumed him and Sunset could no longer see him. She looked up into the sky to find the bright star once more and thought, _Twilight… You're my only hope…_ She went to her nightstand, where she opened the music box she found and let it play its sweet tune. It gave her comfort in the space that she was trapped in.

Twilight ended up waking up in the middle of night. She looked over to see her husband resting peacefully next to her. Being careful not to wake him, she softly kissed his cheek, quietly crawled out the bed and sneaked out the room. She went to check in the other adjoining rooms where her children were sleeping and gave a small smile. She then went straight to the balcony and felt the cool night air gently breezing on her face.

She could hardly sleep, with what Sweetie Belle and Button told her at dinner. She was unsure if she was going to be able to handle it. She thought of those who looked up to her, not just the subjects of the kingdom, but her family and friends.

She started to sing, " _There are few who deny at what I do I am the best, for my talents are renowned far and wide… When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night, I excel without ever even trying… With the slightest little effort of regal charms, I've pulled off the most dangerous moves. With a glow of my horn and well-placed spell, I have swept vile villains off their hooves! Yet, year after year, it's the same routine and I grow so weary of the sound of cheers… And though I'm the future queen, I've grown so tired of the same old thing… Oh, somewhere deep inside my soul… an emptiness began to grow… There's something out there far from my home… A longing that I've never known… I have mastered magic and the hardest of tricks, and from the critics, I've had recants… To the Queen of the Changelings, she's likely regretting… And I'm known throughout Cloudesdale and Prance… And since I have wings, I can take off flying to recite Meadowbrook's incantations…No animal or horse are like me, of course, with the fury of my recitations… But who here would ever understand… That the future queen with the magenta star would tire of her crown? If they only understood… She'd give it all up, if she only could… Oh, there's an empty place in my soul that calls out for something unknown… The fame and praise come year after year does nothing for these empty tears…"_


	15. Chapter 14

Twilight was fast asleep on the balcony when she felt something tickling her. She giggled while slowly waking up. She then saw Owlowicious perched on the railing while using his feathers to gain his owner's attention.

She rubbed her eye while groggily saying, "Owlowicious…? Why are you here? I thought I sent you with Sunset Shimmer…"

The owl hooted and revealed a scroll at the bottom of his talons. Twilight took it and unrolled it to begin reading. She mumbled, "'Twilight, I am in…" She read the rest to herself and as she did, her eyes grew wide with each sentence. When she was finished with it, she rushed back inside with Owlowicious following right behind.

It was already morning when Twilight received the distress letter from Sunset. Thankfully, she didn't need to gather everyone-minus her parents, who were still making final arrangements for their retirement. They were at the breakfast table when she and Flash and their children rushed in with the news. The newcomers needed a quick explanation before pressing on with the issue at hoof. Once that was out the way, Twilight addressed the family.

"Sunset is in trouble and she needs our help."

Pinkie started wailing, "It's all my fault! She made me Pinkie-promise not to tell Twilight!"

"No, it's my fault!" said Cotton.

"It's our fault," said Cheese. "We were there when she made us all promise not to reveal anything about the life she lived in."

Applejack pointed, "You know you could have told the rest of us if you couldn't tell Twilight. You wouldn't be breaking the promise and we could have helped Sunset before this happened."

"I know!" Pinkie bawled away, having Fluttershy and Rarity comfort her.

"So now what are we going to do?" Scootaloo questioned.

"We?" Rainbow questioned.

"Hey, you guys need all the help you can get. Where you go, we go."

Rainbow rubbed the purple-haired mare's head while smiling, "Alright, squirt."

Scootaloo sighed, being half-annoyed and half-happy.

Screw Ball declared, "And where they go, we go!" The kids all cheered.

Fluttershy scolded, "Oh no, you don't!"

The children groaned.

"Right. You are staying here and that's final." said Rarity and the rest of the mothers nodded their heads.

The kids all moaned out, "But, Mom…"

"NO!" the mothers shouted.

Twilight explained, "It could be dangerous and we don't know how long it's going to take to help out. It's best you all stay here until we return."

"You said it, Sparkle," Discord popped on camping gear much like when he and the other guys had to go rescue their princesses. "Onward and offward-" He started to move out, but was stopped by Twilight's hoof.

"You'll be staying here watching the kids," she turned to the rest of the fathers and they started protesting. She pointed out, "I think it would be best we keep it a small but fairly large group. We have no idea what we're getting ourselves into and having too many of us could give us away."

"But it's too risky to have you girls go by yourselves!" her husband stated.

"Hey! We're as tough as any colt!" Rainbow declared.

"And we're certainly not helpless!" Rarity confirmed.

"We're not saying you are, but we are concerned about things that might interfere and we'll have no way of knowing that you might be in trouble." Fancy spoke on the husbands' behalf as they solemnly nodded their heads.

The girls smiled gently and embraced their beloveds, with Twilight saying, "I know it's frightening for you to lose us. Not a day goes by that we don't remember that moment…" She looked over to her sisters as they nodded.

Sweetie Belle said, "We also have our worries. We cannot forget the times that nearly cost us our lives…" She shed a tear as she tightly wrapped around her husband while he also shed a tear.

The kids stood by in bewilderment. Seeing their parents so scared made the kids realized that they were doing them a favor by making them stay out of harm's way.

Twilight stepped back with the girls as she said, "But this is something that has to be done and I feel… I feel like it does need to be us… I don't know why, but I believe it's important to have only the daughters of Sombra and Celestia take this journey."

"Why just the daughters?" Spike asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I'm trusting my intuition on this."

"Can't argue with that." Applejack shrugged.

Once everyone had a well-rounded breakfast, the princesses got their saddle bags ready. They embraced their loved ones as they prepared themselves for the trip at hoof. Philomena came up to Twilight before they left and the alicorn concluded that the Phoenix wanted to come with them and let her.

"I'm sure Sunset will be excited to see you." she told the majestic bird.

Philomena chirped happily.

The nine princesses hugged their husbands and children as they said their farewells of staying safe and wishing them luck.

Twilight told her daughter, "Listen to Daddy and remember our agreement."

"I will…" Starling whispered in her mom's fur.

Then she told her son, "Look out for your sister."

Fire gave a nod.

"I love you both so much."

"What about me?" her husband joked.

She giggled, "And I love you, too."

They stared at each other for bit until they leaned in for a kiss, just as the couples around them were doing the same thing. The princesses slowly parted from their loves and gave sad smiles to their foals. They went out the castle doors and passed the gates of Canterlot.

Sunset woke to a clang and found a metal tray of food beside her bedside. She found a tiny note next to a bowl of oatmeal that read, 'Just because you disobeyed doesn't mean you won't get fed. Your meals will be teleported to you from now on. P.S. Don't bother to try teleporting yourself out. The spell stops any pony from leaving or getting in, even if they use magic.'

 _Well, duh._

Sunset figured that Starlight had covered all the angles when she cast the spell. She would be stupid to even try. It was pointless. Her only chance for escape now was Twilight receiving her message to help her. She prayed that she would come.

As Sunset was eating breakfast, daily life in the manor was still going on. Starlight was preparing for her outing, "And when I come back, I expect my tea to be ready."

"Yes, milady…" Sugar Belle replied.

"I'll be back in an hour and hopefully, everything will be done by then."

"Yes, milady." the other three said.

"Good, very good." She went out the doors where Troubleshoes was, got into the cart, and took off.

The four sighed heavily and Double Diamond spoke, "It's all our fault… We should have done a better job hiding the fact she was gone…"

"Yeah… but it's not our fault that Starlight was smarter than we thought…" said Party Favor.

"She… just got the better of us…" said Night Gilder.

"We can't just give up like this, can we?" Sugar Belle questioned and said, "Sunset doesn't deserve to be locked up like is!"

"Of course she doesn't," Party Favor indicated. "But what can we do? We can't get anywhere near the door without being zapped!"

Night Gilder flapped her wings, "Or the window, for that matter."

Sugar Belle pleaded, "But there has to be some way to get her out…"

Double Diamond hung his head, "If only there was…"

With another sigh, the four ponies went to complete their chores, plus the chores that were given to them as punishment. They knew they didn't have much time to finish it all.

The nine royal mares had managed to take the train at Owlowicious's urging with him leading the way. They stopped in Pony-Ville, knowing they weren't that far off from their castle home in the Everfree Forest.

"Do you suppose we could stop at the castle to pick up a few things?" Rarity asked, even though her saddle bags were already packed full.

"No time," stated Twilight. "I don't know how long Sunset will be able to hold out, since I don't know if she's being fed or not."

"The poor thing!" Fluttershy gasped.

"Exactly, which is why it's important we hurry."

"So no pit stops!" said Rainbow.

But Pinkie started to squirm, did a little dance, and squeaked out, "Be right back." She zoomed away, and then in the distance, a toilet flushed. She zoomed back, feeling better.

Rainbow then said, "Unless it's necessary."

Twilight quickly asked, "Anyone else?"

Everybody shook their heads.

She furrowed her eyebrow, "You're sure? Because this might be your last chance to use a clean restroom before we head off to parts unknown."

This caused them to cringe and Rarity pointed, "On second thought… I do need to touch up my make-up." she started heading off.

"Me, too!" Applejack said.

"Me, three!" said Rainbow.

"Me, four!" Scootaloo gestured.

"But you girls don't like make-up…" Sweetie Belle said as they went.

"We do now!" the three shouted back before going from sight.

Once every pony was sure they had done their business, they resumed their quest.


	16. Chapter 15

Pinkie was bouncing on ahead while singing, _"She'll be comin' around the mountain when she comes! She'll be comin' around when she comes!"_

She kept on singing while her sisters were behind her and keeping their distance from her singing.

Rainbow whispered to AJ as she was holding her ears while flapping beside her, "She better hurry around that mountain 'cause I don't know how much more I can take!"

"Me, either!" Sweetie Belle said behind them and she looked like she was in a lot of pain. "My eardrums can't stand this type of singing! It needs something with more tempo!" Then her eyes lit up, quickly went up to Pinkie, and tapped her shoulder, "Uh, Pinkie?"

She stopped singing to face her young sister, "Yeah, Sweetie?"

"Mind if I take over?"

"Not at all! Go ahead!"

She nodded, took a big breath, and sung out, " _What I love most about rivers is: You can't step in the same river twice… The water's always changing, always flowing… But ponies, I guess, can't live like that… We all must pay a price… To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing… What's around the riverbend? Waiting just around the riverbend… I look once more… Just around the riverbend! Beyond the shore! Where the gulls fly free! Don't know what for! What I dream the day might send… Just around the riverbend… For me… Coming for me… I feel it there beyond those trees or right behind these waterfalls… Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming just to keep Sunset Shimmer locked away behind tower walls and never dream that her friends might be coming? Just around the riverbend… Just around the riverbend… I look once more just around the riverbend! Beyond the shore! Somewhere past the sea… Don't know what for... Why do all my dreams extend just around the riverbend? Just around the riverbend... Should we choose the smoothest course? Steady as the beating drum? Should we resume our duties? Is all our searching at an end? Or do you still wait for us, Ms. Shimmer… Just around the riverbend?_

"Nice one, Sweetie Belle." said Scootaloo.

"Thanks. My singing has improved a lot since I started singing the girls to sleep every night."

"Do you sing to them the same lullaby that Mother sang to us?" Pinkie asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. It's such a lovely song. I can't get it out of my head."

Rarity questioned, "Where do you suppose Mother and Father got it?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have to ask them when we get back." said Twilight.

"Think the boys can handle things while we're gone?" Applejack asked.

"They better," said Rainbow, "or else we'll have to clean up after them when we get back!"

"Oh, how much trouble can they get into?" Apple Bloom questioned.

At that very moment back at the Canterlot castle, the guys were relaxing till…

"DADDDD!" came a chorus of shouts that caused the fathers to jump.

The cousins came filing in as all of them yelled and pointed hooves.

"Gem wouldn't share her dolls!" Screwy whined.

"You'll just end up breaking them!" Gem countered.

"Jewel burned my bed!" Cotton shouted.

"I said I was sorry and I didn't mean to. It was an accident!" Apple Jewel hollered.

"Whirl Wind broke my prized collection of priceless figurines!" Dignity gestured.

"Well, you broke my collection of Wonderbolt memorabilia!"

"Apple Butter took our skates!" pointed Skater.

"I did not!"

There was more arguing and hoof pointing when suddenly, Discord used a whistle to silence the fighting.

"Give us one moment." he got the guys into a huddle.

"What do we do?!" Spike panicked. "The girls were the one who knew how calm the kids down and knew what to do to fix the problem!"

"Well, we got to do something…" said Fancy.

"I know! A party!" piped Cheese.

"Huh?!" they all said.

"How is that going to fix anything?" Pip questioned.

"Easy, we give them something to do so they won't focus on bickering so much and their mothers being gone."

"Hey… you just might be on to something…" Discord stroked his beard.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" gestured Button. "What happens when the girls get back and find out?"

"Not if we make the kids Pinkie-promise not to say anything…" Discord grinned mischievously. The rest of the dads, except Cheese, were hesitant about this. "Hey, it's either that or… we go back listening to arguments. Take your pick."

They quickly glanced back at the kids and finally, they nodded their heads. Discord then clapped his hands and addressed the children, "Alright, kids, are you ready for a fun-filled day with the dads?!"

The kids' faces lit up.

"Dessert in the morning and carnival rides at night!" Cheese pointed out.

"Yay!" the young ones cheered.

"Then you stay right here until we have everything ready." said Discord as he left the room with the rest of the fathers following behind him.

Once they were gone, the kids exchanged smirks and shook each other's hooves.

Meanwhile, the girls kept following Owlowiscious through the forest path.

"How much longer till we get there?" Rainbow asked in a bored tone.

"I don't know. It couldn't have taken Owlowiscious more than a day to get back to the castle with the message in his claws." Twilight voiced.

"Think we may need to stop for the night?" questioned Applejack.

"Or maybe we're already there." Pinkie pointed to a manor that was within view.

They stopped to stare at the manor house.

"Think this is it?" Scootaloo asked.

"We'll soon see…" Twilight flapped her wings up and headed for the tower attached to the building.

Sunset was feeling bored as she hung her head upside-down on the side of the bed. At this point, she actually wished she could do some chores instead of just sitting around being able to do nothing.

Suddenly, she saw a figure approaching the window even though from her view, the figure was upside down. When it became clear who it was, she had a wide grin on, got up, and went to the window while being careful of the force field.

"Sunset Shimmer!" Twilight called out. "We came as soon as we got the message."

"We?"

"My sisters," she smiled and looked back to see them coming. She turned to face Sunset again and was about to get closer to the window when Sunset cried out.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!"

"Why?"

"There's a spell around the tower. If you get near the window or door, it will zap you!"

"Whoa, a lock-down spell… Your guardian did this?"

"Starlight Glimmer. She's pretty powerful, so be careful."

"Why would she do this to you?"

"As punishment for disobeying her orders… All I ever wanted was to leave this place and to explore what was out there. I thought I had succeeded of getting away with it when I met you, but she caught us in the act…"

"Just who is this 'us'?"

"My friends, also servants to Starlight. They were found by Starlight and she promised she would provide them with everything they needed."

"But they are being treated unfairly as well?"

"Yes. I won't leave without them. They're the first real friends I made while living here. Our lives were more bearable as we looked out for each other."

Twilight beamed, "Don't worry. I promise we'll get you and them out of here…"

"How?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. I need some time to look over this spell and figure out if there's any way to lift it without using the caster's magic. In the meantime, we'll meet these friends of yours and see if there's any we can do help them."

So when Twilight knocked on the front doors, the four ponies came out with surprised looks on their faces. Sunset shouted down from her tower that the visiting ponies were in fact the princesses that she met, but Twilight needed to introduce her younger sisters to Sunset. The alicorn explained how they were adopted into the royal family and how they were away on their island kingdom during Sunset's visit in Canterlot.

Once introductions and formalities were over with, Double Diamond explained to the princesses about daily life in Starlight's manor. "Starlight keeps a very tight schedule around here."

"And because of Sunset's recent adventure," spoke Party Favor, "we've been punished to take over her chores while still doing our own chores."

"And it was hard enough finishing our chores while Starlight was out before Sunset's punishment." said Night Gilder.

"In that case, I suggest we split up and have two for each pony. Applejack and Fluttershy, go with Sugar Belle. Rarity and Sweetie Belle with Double Diamond, Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom assist with Party Favor, and Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo will help Night Gilder."

"What about you?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm going to check on Sunset Shimmer and see if I can lift that spell from inside."

Sugar Belle was in near tears, "I was afraid that there was no chance for Sunset to escape, but if you're here… then there's hope!"

The other three nodded.

"Once I free Sunset, we're going to free the rest of you as well."

They gasped.

Party Favor stammered, "You… you mean that?"

"Of course we do, silly!" Pinkie motioned. "We couldn't leave you alone with a big meanie-pants who locks ponies up in towers!"

They smiled to that until Sugar saw the time on the grandfather clock, "Oh, my! We have to hurry! Starlight will be back in an hour!"

Twilight turned to Double Diamond, "Quick, tell me where her room is."

"Upstairs. There's a door that leads to stairs."

"Thank you." She then told her sisters, "Try to get as much done as you can."

"Got it!" they all said as they headed off with the pony they were assigned to.

Applejack and Fluttershy were hard at work helping Sugar Belle preparing meals, washing dishes, and sweeping up the kitchen floor.

Night Gilder had to replace the shutters and roof tiles. With Rainbow and Scootaloo, it seemed that the work was easier and faster.

Double Diamond had to mend the curtains and beat the rugs. Thanks to Rarity's sewing skills and her and Sweetie Belle's magic, beating the rugs took no time at all.

Party Favor was to light all the candles in the rooms and dust off the shelves in the library. Because of Pinkie and Apple Bloom's energy, they went at such a fast pace lighting candles and dusting all the shelves.

Twilight, in the meantime, was talking to Sunset through the door and tried a few spells on the force field, but nothing seemed to work.

"It's no use, Twilight! I'm never going to get out of here, am I?" Sunset was on the verge of breaking down.

"Don't say that! Of course you will! I just need time… I will admit that your guardian doesn't fool around. She had taken all the precautions that were needed. But there has to be a flaw she left out… And I won't rest until I find it," she vowed.

That brought some comfort to Sunset and she said, "So, now that you've seen my world, what do you think it?"

"It's very nice, except that you're being forced into servitude and that you get punished over the most outlandish rules…"

"Yeah…" she did a small giggle. "Far different from your world, that's for sure."

"Too bad you can't show me more."

"The others will show you and there's not much anyway, except…" she paused as she thought it over and then said, "Ask them to show you the secret passage."

"The… secret passage?"

"Yeah, before I left for Canterlot, we found this secret stairway that led us to a secret room. I figure since you've shown me a secret world, I might as well show you a secret room…"

Twilight's eyes widened, "Did this room belong to Starlight?"

"I'm sure it did. None us knew that passage was there until we accidentally stumble upon it."

"Then… that room may be the key to your escape!"

"You think so?!"

"I bet it is. I'll be right back." She turned to go down the stairs.

Sunset sighed, "Take your time…" Suddenly, she heard chirping and saw a familiar phoenix by the window, "Philomena! You came to see me?"

Philomena chirped happily.

All of the ponies gathered in the kitchen after a job well-done.

"I can't believe we did all that in record time!" Night Gilder cheered.

"Thank you so much for your help…" Party Favor said in gratitude.

"Yes, thank you. We couldn't have done it without you…" Sugar Belle humbly smiled.

"We are forever grateful to you…" Double Diamond pointed.

But as they were expressing their thanks, they had lost all track of time when they had heard Troubleshoes' signal.

"Oh, no!" Night Gilder said in alarm. "Starlight is going to be here any minute!"

"If she sees you here… Who knows what she'll do you and us…?" Sugar whimpered.

"Let her come!" Rainbow declared. "I'd like to straighten out a few things with her!"

"No! She has great power!" Party Favor proclaimed. "You have to hide!"

"But where?" Double Diamond uttered. "Where could we hide them?!"

Twilight came up to them as she had heard everything, "What about the secret passage?"

"Huh?!" her sisters said.

"Of course! It was so simple!" Night Gilder smacked her forehead.

Double Diamond quickly went to the stone pony by the fireplace and pulled its nose down. When the stairway appeared, he gestured, "Down there, and hurry."

The girls did as he said as they filed downward onto the steps and the four ponies quickly went to go greet their mistress.


	17. Chapter 16

Starlight walked in just as her four servants greeted her. She spoke to them, "I trust everything is spic and span?"

"Yes, milady." they responded.

"Hmm…" she looked around and she was amazed at how the manor looked so presentable and clean. "I see my punishment has kept you on your hooves. You seem to be more efficient when disciplined."

"Yes, milady." they replied.

"And more cooperative, I see. Consider your sentence lifted and your pay to be resumed by the end of the week."

They bowed, "Thank you, milady."

"You're quite welcome. But don't think this means Sunset's off the hook as well. She's going to be spending a lot of time in that tower until she's learned to be more obedient towards me."

They kept their heads down as they said, "Yes, milady…"

"Sugar Belle, I expect my tea in nine minutes." She headed towards the stairs.

"At once, milady."

"Very good." She gave off a smug look as she walked up the steps and went to her room.

They gave off a big sigh of relief as they headed back to kitchen, only they were surprised to see Princess Twilight by the doorway.

"You were supposed to be down there!" Sugar pointed to the secret staircase.

"I know, but I was careful. I had to see who this Starlight Glimmer was… She didn't seem that powerful to me…"

"She is. Don't be fooled by her appearance." warned Double Diamond.

Twilight nodded, "I'll remember that."

"If you'll excuse me, Princess, I have to take Starlight her tea." Sugar Belle got the kettle and poured the liquid into a teapot.

"Of course."

"Just stay down there until Starlight goes to sleep." Party Favor motioned.

Twilight nodded once more as she headed down to the secret room where she saw her sisters already exploring around it.

"Look at this old chapeau," Rarity exclaimed with disgust. "This went out of style since before we were born!"

"Just a bunch of old scrolls over here," Apple Bloom said as she looked into a trunk.

"There sure are a lot of antiques here…" said Applejack.

"Look what I found!" Pinkie bounced and holded out seven pink stones. "Pretty stones!"

"Those are memory stones." explained Twilight.

"Pinkie, put those back!" Rainbow declared. "Those don't belong to you."

"Oh, alright…" She set them back in a trunk, the same one where Sunset found the music box.

"Alright, girls, see if we can find anything that might have to do with that spell surrounding Sunset's tower."

They kept looking around, but couldn't seem to find anything useful. By then, Night Gilder and Double Diamond came down.

"Starlight's down for the count," said Night Gilder. "You can come back up now."

They did so and Party Favor took them to meet Troubleshoes outside.

The girls were astonished to meet this giant. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo managed to gain a kinship with him as they related their travels to his day of traveling. He told them his deepest wish was to be in the rodeo, but when he met Starlight, she told him his cutie mark was bad luck. He believed her because he always seemed to accidentally destroy things that crossed his path. It was why he joined Starlight, so he couldn't have those problems anymore.

While Troubleshoes was talking with the princesses, Party Favor took Twilight aside.

"Sunset wants to talk to you."

She nodded as she flapped her wings to go to the tower window.

"Starlight won't be asleep for long. Every day, she goes on her outing and comes back to take a nap. Then, she wakes up for dinner and goes back to sleep."

"I was in the secret room and so far, I couldn't find anything to lift this spell."

"You need to stay in the woods until you do."

"Right. Don't give up. We will get you out of there."

"I believe you…"

"Sunset… I can't begin to tell you how happy it makes me to be near you again…"

"I know… I felt it too when I saw you were here…" she smiled.

"I still don't know what the connection between our dreams is about, but I just know they mean something and that we should never be apart again…"

"You got it."

"We'll be back tomorrow. I've already sent Owlowiscious back home with a message to our husbands and kids that we made it and that we'll be here for quite a while. Well, good night."

"Good night," she waved her hoof as Twilight turned to go.

Sunset turned back to her nightstand and opened the music box to hear its tune and took out the necklace, still feeling puzzled over it and where it came from.

Twilight was a few feet away, but when she heard the music, she stopped in midair and wondered where it was coming from. Then she decided she just imagined it. She shook her head and kept going. She then took out the necklace she brought with her. She was perplexed by its form and why she had it to begin with.

Over the next couple of days, the girls watched as Starlight left with Troubleshoes and helped the others with their chores while Twilight searched the secret room, looking to find the way to help Sunset escape from her tower prison.

On the third day, Starlight was greeted by her servants after her outing. As usual, she found the place once more perfect, but the problem was… it was too perfect… Her servants, not even when Sunset was working, had managed to keep the house like this in perfect order before. It seemed to her that her servants were looking… chipper as well… Something had lifted their spirits for some reason, and Starlight was determined to find out.

When she received her tea, Sugar Belle closed the curtains so her mistress could rest. Starlight closed her eyes as she waited for her servant to leave. Once she waited about half an hour, she cast an invisibility spell on herself and headed to the stairs when she heard some pony talking. She looked to the stairs that led to Sunset's tower, slowly went up, and was surprised to find an alicorn by the door! Starlight felt her heart racing as she stood still to listen to all the alicorn had to say to Sunset's locked door.

"…So far, it's been nothing, but I will get rid of that spell. I promise you that."

"I appreciate all that you and your sisters have been doing for us…" Sunset's voice could be heard through the door.

"It's our duty to help those in need, but we wanted to do it all the same. Ever since we met back in Canterlot, we have made an everlasting friendship…"

Starlight was shaking her head, thinking, _No… No… NO! I have worked too hard to let this happen! I've had made sure this would never occur! Sunset cannot know the truth! I have to do something… to make her turn away from this so-called friend…_

"…I have to go now, but don't worry. I'll figure something out soon."

"Hey, I got all the time in the world."

"Just bear with me, we will get through this…" She turned to leave.

Starlight quickly backed away so she could follow after the alicorn.

Twilight made it back to their campsite in the woods not far off from the manor. There were six tents pitched up and one of them was bigger than the rest. Rarity was on a lawn chair in front of the tent as Sweetie Belle served her a cool drink.

Rainbow saw that as she and Scootaloo gathered firewood. "You know, Sweetie, it should be Rarity serving you since you are the Queen of Marendelle now. You outrank her."

"Oh, I don't mind, just as long as I get to spend some quality time with the pony who took me in."

Rarity touched her heart, "Aw! That is so sweet!" She wrapped her arm around Sweetie's neck.

"Soup's on!" Applejack called out as she stirred the stew in the stew pot on the campfire.

The girls gathered for the food and chatted away about how their days were and how they missed their families back home.

After they had their dinner, Twilight gave them the progress report on lifting the lock-down spell. "I haven't quite figured it out yet, but it's getting there."

"Think you'll get it before your birthday in a few days?" Rainbow asked.

That question made Starlight's blood run cold, knowing that was the same birthday as Sunset's.

"Honestly, I don't know, but personally, I don't care. Sunset's freedom is more important right now, and if I have to skip my birthday to accomplish that, so be it."

Scootaloo then yawned, "I'm beat. I think I'll go hit the hay…" She went into the tent that she and Rainbow were sharing.

Apple Bloom then got up and said, "I think I will, too. Helping Party Favor with his chores took a lot out of me." She headed to the tent where she and Applejack slept.

Even though she was invisible, Starlight could tell she was boiling red at the moment, _So that's it! They've been getting help on the outside! Well, we'll see about that…_

One by one, everyone else said their good-nights and headed off to their tents for a good night's sleep. The only pony left was Twilight as she stared at the campfire and then took out her necklace.

"Hang in there, Sunset. We'll free you and your friends soon. No matter how long it takes…" She finally headed into her own tent, unaware of the unseen intruder who heard all.


	18. Chapter 17

Starlight was furious to have learned that Sunset made friends with the royal family of Canterlot and was upset to have learned that Sunset found the hidden room underneath the kitchen. She had hoped that no one would find it, but since they did, Starlight noticed that the music box she kept in the trunk was gone.

Starlight felt a fear of dread, thinking, _Does she know? Do they know?_ But once she looked down in the trunk, she sighed, "Good… they're still there…" She picked up one of the memory stones. "It was foolish of me not to have destroyed these things, but they may be useful in the future…" She took out a box and put the stones in it. "I'll be keeping a close eye on these just to be safe… For now, I must visit a very confused mare…"

She used her magic to teleport her way into the room. Sunset woke up with a startle as she gasped at Starlight's sudden appearance. She braced herself for the worst, but was genuinely surprised by the concerned look Starlight was giving off.

"Sunset Shimmer, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am…" Starlight tried to use a sad tone.

"What… What?"

"I know you think of me as cruel for locking you up, but I was only trying to protect you…"

"Protect me?" Sunset furrowed her brow. "Protect me from what?"

"Oh…" Starlight started to fake crying, "I should have told you this long ago…"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, it's so awful! But… I saw them…"

"Them? Them who?"

She fake-sniffled, "Your parents…"

Sunset gaped and gasped out, "My… my parents…?"

"Indeed… I didn't want to tell you because, well, you would have felt so upset and hurt all your life… They willingly abandoned you in those woods… It's too horrible to think about…"

"Wait… WHAT?! You mean… all that time… they really did abandon me? They didn't want me…?" she was on the edge of sobbing.

"I'm afraid so… I saw how they put the basket down in the middle of the forest… It was no accident… But that's not the worst part, I'm afraid…"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard the reason they were abandoning you… They said that they had too many children already, so they knew they had to get rid of one. I guess in the end… they chose you… It's so ghastly, I know. It makes me sick to my stomach…"

Sunset couldn't believe what she was hearing. All this time, her parents abandoned her because they already had too many children…

"But that can't be it, can it?"

"Now that you mention it, there is one thing… Oh, but I've said too much already!" she acted dramatically.

"Tell me! I need to know everything!"

"You do not know what you ask!"

"Please! I have to know for certain!"

She sighed, "Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you… They… They were the King and Queen of Canterlot!" she resumed with the fake crying.

Sunset froze. She couldn't move an inch until she uttered, "No…"

"Oh, yes… It's a disgrace… Or rather, you were the disgrace…"

Sunset found herself trembling and shaking her head, "No… No… No! It can't be true!"

"Oh, but it is… it is…" she saw the music box and pointed, "That box right there was left by your side when they left you all alone. They obviously were getting rid of evidence that you ever existed in their life… A crying shame it is…"

Sunset quickly used her magic to grab the necklace inside the box, "Then what does this mean?!"

"That…" Starlight was shocked, but then she remembered seeing a necklace just like that and quickly said, "I saw one just like it recently!"

"What…?"

"Yes… that alicorn I saw talking to you through the door had one, too!"

"What?! You're lying!" she screamed.

"Am I? Ask her to show her necklace. You'll see I've been telling the truth all along… It appears she must have known about you and took pity on you to show you a life that you were never meant to have… Now here she is pretending to help when really… she just wants you out of the way so you don't interfere with their life… They never needed you before. Why should they start now?"

Sunset didn't know the words to say. She was in too much shock. She didn't know what to believe at the moment… Some of Starlight's words made sense, but when she thought of Twilight, she thought how she seemed so genuine to her. But if she did want to help her escape, would she not have found a way out sooner? It was too much to bear right now. She needed to be left alone to think this over…

When silence was all Starlight got, she stated, "I'll leave you be. I can't imagine the pain you must be going through…" She teleported out and was back in the secret room where she scribbled something down and planted it on top of a shelf. "There, that little princess will finally find what she's looking for. Too bad Sunset won't want to follow her after all…" she gave off a smug look.

The next morning, Starlight pretended as if nothing had happened and she gave her servants the list of chores that needed to be done for the day. She went out as Troubleshoes waited for her, quickly glanced at the tower, and gave a quick smirk before getting in and was being pulled away.

When Twilight saw Starlight was gone, she gave her sisters the signal to get going and they did. Twilight had gone back to looking in the secret room as she said to herself, "Today's the day. I just know it…" She searched every nook and cranny until she used her wings to look up on the top shelves and found a piece of paper. She examined it and gave a mighty shout, "Yes!" Feeling excited now, she went straight to the locked tower and when she started to cast the spell, the force field began to lift up. Once it was completely removed, she shouted out, "Sunset! I did it! I finally did it!" She opened the door as she kept saying, "It worked! You're finally… free?" She saw Sunset was staring at the wall and looking away from her.

Sunset was still looking at the wall when she said in a near-low tone, "Is it true…?"

Twilight tilted her head in confusion, "Um… yes? You're free! Isn't that great?"

Sunset slowly turned her head and Twilight saw the dark circles under her eyes as if she didn't get any sleep the previous night.

"Is it true?" Sunset asked again.

"What is?" Twilight was now even more confused than before. Why was Sunset acting this way? What was going on?

"The necklace… do you have it?"

"Necklace? What are you talking about?"

Sunset then moved to the nightstand and showed an orange music box, which made Twilight gasped.

Sunset opened the box as it began its sweet tune, the tune that Twilight heard for so long since her youth.

"How… How did you…?"

"How did I what?"

"That music box! Where did you get it?!"

Sunset's eyes widened, "You know about this?"

"I have a music box like it and all my sisters do, too!"

Sunset's eyes were suddenly tearing up as she dropped the box in shock, "So… It's true… ALL OF IT!"

"What is true?!" Twilight yelled in uncertainty.

"SHOW ME YOUR NECKLACE! SHOW ME!" Sunset yelled in anguish.

Twilight quickly took out the necklace she been carrying around, "You mean this?!"

Sunset then magically held out her necklace and it was Twilight's turn to gasp.

"Yes, Twilight, they're a perfect match…" Sunset's voice was filling with venom. "Isn't it strange, Twilight, how we have the same birthday? Why we like the same things? All this time… I thought you were my friend… only for you to know who I really I was… You knew all along and you were just using me…"

"Sunset… I don't know what is going on here… but there has to be a reason for all of this…"

"Don't you dare lie to me! You knew they abandoned me in these woods, getting rid of the child they were ashamed of…"

"NO! They would never do that!"

"No? Then how do you explain this!" she held up the music box, "And this!" she used her magic to grab the two necklaces together.

"I… I don't know!"

"Sure, you do…" she scoffed. "So stop trying to pretend you don't know. There's no point in hiding it anyway… They warned you of a daughter that might come back into their life and it was up to you to make sure she never figured it out…"

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would they give up one child and adopt three later on?!"

"Obviously to make up for the guilt they had and probably because they knew those three would be so much better than the one mistake they did have…"

Twilight was shaking her head, "Please, Sunset, come back with us… We can sort this all out… I know we can!"

"Forget it, I'm not going anyway. Freedom or not, I can't be near any pony who lies about my past and tries to cover it up so I don't know any better…" she turned to face the wall again.

Twilight tried to reach out to her, "Sunset…" She had her hoof touch her shoulder, but it was immediately slapped away.

"GET OUT! NOW! ALL OF YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But…"

"GOOO!" She threw the necklaces to Twilight's hooves.

Twilight rushed out of there, taking the two necklaces with her. Sunset could hear her clomping getting further away and for the first time ever, Sunset cried. Twilight was running to the doors as her sisters gave a confused look. They ran after her. Twilight was crying as well. She felt so hurt yet baffled at the same time. She didn't understand what happened and she certainly didn't understand how Sunset Shimmer could be her sister, let alone her twin… It was impossible… there had to be another explanation for it…

"Twilight! Wait up!" Applejack called out to her.

She turned back to see her sisters running to catch up to her, each having a look of worry etched on her face.

"Just keep running!" she shouted back to them.

"But why?! What's going on?!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"Trust me! We have to get out of here!"

They exchanged glances, but nevertheless did as she said.

Sunset looked out her tower window as she watched them go off into the distance. "That's right, get out of here… I don't need any of you…" she sobbed, "I don't need anybody…" She looked down to see the music box still on the ground. Instead of picking it up, she kicked across it the room. Upon impact, the lid opened ajar and the tune began to play. Her lips trembled and she broke down in hysterical sobs.

When Twilight knew they were as far away from the manor as they could be, she told her sisters what Sunset told her. They were, of course, shocked when Twilight revealed how Sunset had a matching music box just like the rest of them. She then showed the two necklaces and how they matched. When Twilight had put them together, she saw the word 'SISTER'. No doubt about it - Sunset Shimmer was somehow related to them…

No one said anything since they were still too surprised of this recent development. Twilight then said, "I know it doesn't make much sense, but I can't help but feel she's right… Our birthdays are the same, she's got a music box like us, and the necklaces - it all adds up, but how… how is it possible…"

Applejack finally found her voice as she said, "Don't know, sugar cube. I've seen you as a baby. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash, as well. But I don't remember a Sunset Shimmer in the mix."

"Neither do I." said Rarity.

"Me neither." Fluttershy nodded.

"Are you sure?" Twilight questioned.

The three nodded their heads.

"We must be missing something. We need to find a way to look into the past and see the truth…" As soon as the words slipped from her mouth, she knew then of one pony that could help, only she wasn't really a pony…

 _ **AN: Next chapter, the truth shall be revealed!**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**AN: All I can say is... Brace yourselves...**_

A knock came at Zecora's hut door. She called out, "Be there in a moment. First, I have to put away my potion." When she was able to answer the door, she saw all the princesses, "Why, your highnesses, what a pleasant surprise."

Twilight spoke up, "Zecora, we need your help…"

Once Zecora let them in and offered them tea, she listened to what Twilight was saying and felt astonished over every word. When she finished her story, she asked the zebra, "Can you help us find the truth?"

"Yes, dear princess, for you are in much distress." She went to the back of her hut and came back holding a purple potion, "With a mix of alicorn magic, you can take a peek of this missing past you seek."

Twilight looked over to her sisters as they gave her a quick nod. She then used her horn to cast a spell and pointed directly at the potion. The magic came into contact with it and then the potion turned white. She lifted the potion with her aura and stared at it, "Well, here goes nothing…" She took a sip. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but suddenly, her eyes glowed white. The next thing she knew, she was back at the Canterlot castle and in the nursery that the girls showed Sunset Shimmer on her tour.

There she saw everything was looking brand new and her parents were looking down at an empty crib. Twilight was shocked to see her mother looking on the hefty side, but that was cleared up when her father said.

"It won't be long now…" Sombra smiled.

Celestia beamed, "I know, only a couple more months…" she sighed happily, looking at the crib.

"Think we'll have a boy this time?"

"I would be happy with either…"

"Still, we already have five daughters. They could use a little brother."

She giggled, "You just want a colt so you can take him to jousting matches."

He chuckled, "Don't worry. I wouldn't mind another girl, especially since I've had practice with her older sisters. Why change a thing?"

She smiled as she moved her head and nuzzled under his chin. He returned the affection until they heard a cry saying, "MAMAMA!"

"Oh, dear… that's Pinkie…" They quickly went to the next room where a one-year-old Pinkie was standing in a crib and crying. Celestia was about to lift her when Sombra said, "I'll do it. You take it easy." he tried to lift his daughter, but she kept crying, "MAMAMA!"

Celestia sighed, "It's no use. She won't calm down unless I hold her…"

"Alright, but be careful…" he said with worry while handing Pinkie to her.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright…" She gently rocked her little one and instantly, Pinkie calmed down and started cooing.

"I'll go check on the rest of our little girls…"

She giggled and taunted, "They won't be little for long…"

"Ugh, don't remind me. For now, I just want to enjoy as they are now, without any prince or stallion coming to sweep off of their hooves…" he walked out and checked in the other rooms. In one, a two-year-old Rainbow Dash and a three-year-old Applejack were sleeping, and in the other were a four-year-old Rarity and a five-year-old Fluttershy sleeping away as well. "Sleep well, my sweets. Know that you've brought joy into my life and I don't plan on letting it go…"

He went back to the room where he saw his wife kissing their younger daughter on the forehead as she tucked her in the crib. "I think we better head to bed now."

"You go ahead. I want to stay to make sure that she's alright."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. You have to think about your health and the baby's…"

She kissed his cheek, "I appreciate your concern, but you have nothing to worry about… Besides, you need your rest for those meetings tomorrow…"

"Well… I don't feel right leaving you alone like this…"

"It'll be fine. Just go."

He hesitantly did so, but his queen was a tough one. He knew she could take care of herself, but when he had gone, Celestia did a slight cough.

Twilight now found herself in her parents' suite where Sombra was holding Celestia's hoof as she laid in the bed looking weak and frail.

Sombra sighed, "I knew something like this would happen… This is all my fault…"

Celestia coughed as she protested, "It is not your fault. It's no pony's fault…"

"I should have made you come to bed…"

She moved her hoof to touch his cheek, giving him a small smile before she closed her eyes to go sleep. Sombra slowly stepped back as he turned to see his sister-in-law coming in.

"How is she?" Luna asked.

"Not good. The doctor said her health is dwindling rapidly. I fear that she may…" he had a tear in his eye.

"Don't think like that. Celestia has survived in many threatening situations. This time shall be no different."

"I certainly hope you're right…"

"I am…" But when she looked at her sister, she frowned, "But I have taken care of measures if something were to go really wrong… I have found out that phoenixes can produce healing tears."

"But phoenixes are rare to find. It might be too late by then…" he looked back to his wife in concern.

"Not necessary… I had my guards searching all night. They found a phoenix, but it belongs to some pony else…"

"Show me."

The scene then changed to the manor where Twilight could see her father talking to Starlight Glimmer at the door.

He begged, "Please, my wife is very ill. I need your phoenix to cure her."

Starlight merely said, "But this phoenix is one of the last of its kind. I would hate to lose it…"

"I promise we will give it right back to you… you have my word."

"Hmm… I'm sorry, but that's a risk I can't take. Good day." She slammed the door.

Sombra was despaired, until he decided he had to do something that would hurt him more than the phoenix's owner…

It was hard for Twilight to watch her own father take a phoenix away as it had left a nest of eggs. When Sombra got back to the castle, he could see his wife growing sicker by the minute. He pointed the phoenix towards the queen and once it saw the condition she was in, it started crying for her and Sombra quickly held out a bowl for the tears to go in. When the bowl was full of tears, he quickly fed it to his queen. Within a matter of minutes, Celestia had rosy cheeks and her eyes flew wide open!

Sombra felt so happy that when he and Celestia shared a joyous hug, he did not see the phoenix laying an egg and then taking off. When he turned back to see the phoenix was gone, he panicked, thinking how he was going to make up it to the owner that he lost her rare bird! He did not see the egg, but Celestia did and she placed it in a basket. Her husband told her everything he needed to do to save her and their unborn child. While she did not approve of her husband stealing at her expense, she was grateful that he saved their child before it was too late. As a way to make up for it, she instructed Sombra to take the egg back and beg for the owner's forgiveness.

He did as she said, but when he offered the egg to Starlight, she just huffed, "I already have plenty of eggs. I don't need one more. No, just take it and go. You've already stolen from me, isn't that enough?"

Sombra solemnly walked away and didn't look back.

Just a few weeks before Celestia was due, the egg had hatched and Celestia named the baby phoenix Philomena… Finally, on the day of the Summer Sun Celebration, Celestia was getting up to rise the dawn when she suddenly felt pain. In mere moments, two baby girls were born! The first that came into the world was a filly with a light orange coat and the next filly had a dark purple coat. They were named Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle…

To celebrate their births, the King and Queen launched two flying lanterns into the sky right when their mother had lifted the sun up. The five princesses were delighted to have two baby sisters instead of one. Fluttershy and Rarity would play peek-a-boo with them in the nursery and on occasion, their cousin Cadence would join them. Applejack would pull them in a little wagon and Rainbow and Pinkie would push a ball to them. Even when Celestia brought along Baby Philomena, the phoenix would go _chip-chip_ to the babies. Baby Sunset would always reach to the chick and Philomena would cuddle up to her.

Celestia and Sombra would watch the scene with great joy as they saw all their daughters playing together… Celestia picked up Sunset and gave her a kiss on the forehead, causing the baby to giggle. She did the same for Twilight.

Every pony could see that the twins were two peas in a pod. Even if they looked nothing alike, they always stuck to each other like glue. They slept together in the crib because if one had separated them, they would cry instantly. They played together and ate together by feeding each other's baby food.

Twilight saw pictures of her babyhood flying by. Just by seeing how her and Sunset were that close, it brought tears to her eyes. Then, when one year had passed, she saw her parents releasing the lanterns from the previous year of when she and her twin were born. When it was time to open presents, the royal family had gathered into the throne room. Her parents, siblings, aunt, and cousin were all there. She saw her sisters holding two presents, one for each baby. Sombra kissed both girls on the heads, causing the twins to giggle. Their mother giggled as she said, "Happy birthday, my darlings…" She took out two music boxes, each a different color and had their names engraved in them. She opened the boxes with her magic as both carried a tune that caused the twins to look on in wonder.

Celestia sang, " _Constant as the stars above… Always know that you are loved… And my love shining in you will help you make your dreams come true… Will help your dreams come true…"_

The sisters sighed happily, then they started getting into a fight of which present the twins should open first.

While Sombra was settling down the fight, Celestia whispered down to the twins, "Know this, my darlings…" She used her magic to take out two necklaces from the music boxes, "…wear these to remember your bond of sisterhood. It's true your sisters won't know the connection the two of you already have, but that shouldn't stop all of you to become the best of friends."

The twins just cooed as Celestia put the necklaces back in their boxes. The older Twilight looked down at the necklaces she held in her hooves and put them together, seeing the word 'SISTER' once more. Suddenly, there was a bang and she looked up to see Starlight Glimmer at the throne room doors.

Every pony in the room stopped talking as they faced the mare who barged in on their celebrating. Sombra gave a worried glance as Celestia addressed the mare, "May we help you, young lady?"

"I hope so. I'm here to collect for my lost pet…" she stared at Sombra and he gave his wife a guilty look.

Celestia then understood and she said to the mare, "Of course. We will do anything to make up for our thoughtlessness. We are so sorry. Please tell us what you require and we will repay you…"

"Well…" Starlight paced the room, "from what I understand… it was the tears of my phoenix that helped cure what ailed you and your children." She looked down at the twins, who gave off scared expressions. "I simply want one of them for being healed by the phoenix you lost."

The King, Queen, and Luna were shocked while the young princesses were confused and didn't understand what was going on.

Sombra then yelled, "That is an impossible request we cannot grant! How dare you suggest such a thing?!"

Starlight retorted, "It's a very reasonable request! You stole my phoenix, so it's only fitting that I get one of the infants!"

It was Celestia turn to get angry, "Our answer is 'no'. I am sorry for what we have done, but to make us give up our child is something we cannot do. Now leave this place before we call our guards!"

Starlight sighed, "And here I thought we could be reasonable…" She pulled out some stones, which the royals recognized. Before they could stop her, she used her magic to grab Sunset Shimmer and the music box. She said to them as she pointed the stones at them, "You will forget you ever had a daughter named Sunset Shimmer… She never existed in your life…" The stones glowed, beaming into their minds and took out any memory they had of Sunset. The royals fell to the ground, fast asleep.

"Mom! Daddy!" Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack shouted out.

"Mom!" Cadence shouted.

Starlight then pointed more stones at them and the same thing happened to them as their parents. She stared at the younger foals and stated, "Fortunately, you two are too young to remember anything, so you'll forget your sister anyway." She took off then with Sunset looking over her shoulder. The filly tried reaching out to her twin and Twilight was doing the same.

"Twi-Twi!"

"Sun-Sun!"

That caused tears to fall from the present Twilight as the baby Twilight was wailing over the lost of her other half. Then, there was silence as she felt herself being pulled back to present time and in Zecora's hut, where she saw her sisters looking at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just…" Rainbow started.

"You were mumbling to yourself." said Apple Bloom.

"And you were crying." said Fluttershy.

"What happened there?" Applejack questioned.

"I… I… I know it all…" she gasped and then anger slowly rose within her, "She took her away from us! She took away my twin!"

They gasped.

"But how…?" Rarity started.

"It's like this…" She relented all that she saw and learned. She saw on their faces that they were stricken by shock. As she got to the last part of it, she saw Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack giving off scowls.

Rarity yelled out, "How dare she take away my memories! Oh… my… Sunset… our baby sister… all this time…" She began to bawl.

Fluttershy broke down, too, "I wish I could remember her! She must have been a beautiful baby!"

Pinkie was also crying with a waterfall of tears coming out.

Rainbow pointed, "Why are you crying? You couldn't remember her anyway."

"No, but I could have!" she kept on sobbing uncontrollably.

Rainbow found herself trembling and sniveling, "Me, too!"

Apple Bloom found herself saying while tears were welling up, "I wish we could have known her!"

"Uh-huh!" Sweetie and Scootaloo agreed as they started to break down, too.

Pretty soon, Zecora's hut was filled with princesses crying with no way of stopping it.

Zecora then spoke up, "There now, dry your eyes, for it is tragic to lose a sister never realized. What matters is that now you know the truth, your sister needs your help to remember her youth… She must escape her dark fate before it is too late. If you have learned anything from your endeavors, now's your chance to rescue someone who needs you more than ever…"

Twilight thought back to the days when she and her sisters discovered a magical kingdom under their room, to dating secretly, to be captured by the changeling queen and being rescued by their true loves. Then there was the time Sweetie Belle needed help to save her prince. Twilight was there throughout the entire final battle. And when her cousin came back as a Breezie, she set out to help break the curse, only to almost lose her husband in the process. During all those times, Twilight knew how important it was to help her family, and that was exactly what she needed to do for her twin sister, to set her free at last…

She put the two necklaces together as the letters formed the word 'SISTER'. "I'm coming, Sunset… and this time, I won't let go of you ever again…"


	20. Chapter 19

_**AN: Song featured is**_ **Everything That I Am _from Tarzan the Musical, trust me when I say you're going to want to listen to this._**

Sunset lied on her bed like a bump on a log. She would not eat, she would not sleep. Her friends tried to cheer her up, but it was no use.

"She's been like that for the last two days. What could be wrong?" Sugar Belle said while they were the kitchen.

"I don't know," shrugged Party Favor, "and Starlight Glimmer doesn't even care. She's actually giving Sunset time to get over what's bugging her. She even lifted her punishment so she's free to roam about the house again, but Sunset refuses to leave that tower now."

"It's so weird." said Night Gilder.

"And it all started when the princesses had to leave abruptly." said Double Diamond.

"What do you suppose happened?" Sugar Belle questioned. "Sunset looks like she's in a lot pain when I try to bring up the subject. She just does not want to talk about it."

They all looked up at the ceiling to where Sunset's tower was and at that moment, Sunset was on the bed heavily sulking. Her coat was paler and her eyes displayed emptiness in them as she stared at the wall.

Suddenly, she heard a chirp filling the room and she slowly turned to see a phoenix coming over to her and nudging her head.

"Philomena…" Sunset said, barely audible.

Philomena chirped again.

Sunset started to gently stroke the bird's head, "You seem to be the only one I can talk to these days… You obviously have no idea what your owners have done… Especially since… their mother…" she found it hard to say 'our mother', "…had given up on me and didn't love me…"

Philomena chirped sadly.

"But you care, don't you?" she stroke the phoenix's feathers. When she remembered fully well she was the Queen's pet, she sulked again, "And that's all I'm going to get, aren't I?"

Philomena chirped again, took something from underneath her wing, and held it out with her beak. Sunset gave a puzzled expression and then realized it was her half of the necklace that said 'SIS' on it. She arched her brows and Philomena went towards the window. Sunset followed and found Philomena landing on a purple alicorn that was on the ground.

Twilight told Philomena, "Good girl. Now go join the others."

The bird did her bidding and flew off as Twilight looked up and met Sunset's gaze.

Sunset frowned and said bitterly, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave me alone…"

Twilight gave a determined look, "I did, but I realized a friend was in trouble, so I've come back to help."

"I don't need your help!"

"Sunset, whatever you've been told is a lie!"

"You're the lie!"

"Wrong! If I was the lie, then that would make you the lie, too! Because it's true, Sunset, we are twins! Sisters!"

"Of course we're twins! You knew that along!"

"No! I didn't! I didn't find out until you told me!"

Sunset bellowed, "If that's so, then why did our parents give me up, huh?!"

"They didn't give you up! You were stolen from us!"

"Yeah, right! That's pretty pathetic, Twilight!"

"It's true! I can prove it to you!"

Sunset was genuinely surprised and whispered loud enough for Twilight to hear, "Can… Can you really?"

"Yes, I was a given a potion that allows me to see into the past. I saw everything, Sunset. It makes sense: why we have the same dreams every year before our birthday… I think it's because deep down inside us, we've been desperately trying to find each other again…" her eyes started to glisten, "Sun-Sun…?"

Sunset gaped, "Sun-Sun?" She could vaguely remember somepony calling her that a long time ago. She looked down to see that Twilight was crying and that caused her to shed a few tears as well, "All right… show me this potion that can look into the past. I want to see for myself if what you're saying is true…"

Twilight beamed as she started flapping her wings and landed in the tower. She used her magic to summon the potion she had taken before. She handed it to Sunset as the latter used her own magic to take it and look at it curiously.

"You know, I think I've read something about this before. If it can really look into the past…" she exchanged a glance with Twilight, who nodded. She took a breath as she braced herself and took the potion in one gulp. "Nothing's happening-" She was cut off as her eyes glowed white and then she found herself in a nursery where a majestic king and queen were looking at a crib. Pretty soon, events unfolded before her and she was in awe.

She started singing, " _Is this my past here before me? Is this my story unfolding? It's all here to discover… Everything that I am… Can this be what I've been seeking? All my life I've been waiting for this and now these memories…Will they make me see more? Ooo, I want to know where I belong… I want to know where I came from… I want to know the reason why I'm here… The way I am, feeling the things I feel… Is this my family? Can it really be them that I see? My father and mother? And in her arms can it really be me? All these emotions I can barely control… 'Cause the family I had is not the family I know… Ooo, and I've got to know where I belong… I gotta know where I came from… I gotta know the reason why I'm here… The way I am, feeling the things I feel…"_

At that point, Twilight joined her in song, " _These spirits calling me… Familiar voices haunting … Disappearing, taunting me…"_ Sunset resumed singing on her own, " _This is the choice, I must make... 'Cause I know where l belong, I know where I, I came from… I know the reason why I must decide and leave here the mare I am inside… The future is clear for me to see… To be the mare I'm meant to be… Like my sister with my head held high… Standing tall and proud of all that I am…"_ She said under her breath, "I'm a princess…"

Once they came out of the trance, they stared at each other for a bit before they both broke down and wrapped their hooves around each other. Once they calmed down, they took the two necklaces they had and put them together, showing the word 'SISTER'.

"They loved me… They really loved me…" Sunset muttered.

"They did," Twilight assured. "They were just forced to forget you all these years…"

Sunset felt a burning rage rising inside her as she shouted out, "SHE KIDNAPPED ME! SHE LOCKED ME AWAY FOR ALL MY LIFE! 'PROTECTION,' SHE SAID! 'OBEDIENCE,' SHE SAID! SHE WAS LYING RIGHT TO MY FACE! SHE WANTED TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM THE REST OF THE WORLD SO I WOULD NEVER FIND OUT THE TRUTH AND FOR ANY PONY ELSE TO FIND ME AND BRING ME BACK TO MY RIGHTFUL FAMILY!"

"Hear! Hear!" said Rarity as she and the other girls, including the four servants, walked into the cramped room.

"Golly, sugar cube… I'm really sorry she let us take our memories like that…" Applejack apologized.

"Yes…" Fluttershy somberly said. "I hope you could one day forgive us…" She was on the verge of tears, but was surprised to receive a warm hug.

"No, it wasn't your fault. You were far too young to know what was going on at the time… Starlight is one who's at fault…" she gritted her teeth. Then she went to the music box, which was still on the floor, and gently picked it up. She opened it up as the tune began to play, causing her and her sisters to sing.

" _Constant as the stars above… Always know that you are loved… And my love shining in you will help you make your dreams come true… Will help your dreams come true… The lamb lies down and rest its head on its mother's downy bed… Dolphin plays in the moonlight glow… And butterfly dreams of a violet rose… Dreams of a violet rose… I'll cradle you in my arms tonight as sun embraces the moonlight… The clouds will carry us off tonight…_ _Our dreams will run deep like the sea… Our dreams will run deep like the sea… Constant as the stars above… Always know that you are loved and my love shining in you will help you make your dreams come true… Will help your dreams come true…"_

It was then that Sunset knew she belonged. She looked at every one of her sisters, including the ones who came after her and Twilight. Even though she could not remember them, she knew deep in her heart that she was meant to be with them. This was her family. After years of feeling lost and wondering, she finally found them, and she was never letting them go ever again.

They embraced each other for a while until Rainbow started to yell, "Let me at her! It was bad enough she stole memories from our parents and sisters, but for her to steal our baby sister too, she's got it coming to her!" she smacked her hooves together.

"Yes, but you must be careful of how you'll approach her…" Sugar Belle warned.

Sunset proclaimed, "Oh, I got an idea, but I'm going to need all of your guys' help…" She had them huddled up as she told them the plan.

Once Troubleshoes came to a stop at the manor, Starlight got out of the cart with her head held high and thought to herself, _Ah, everything is going as planned. Sunset Shimmer has made sure that she never wants to see her friends - or so-called sisters - again … Sunset will never want to rejoin with her family and life will go on just as it always was… And once she is ready to do chores again, I will then give her and the others extra things to do as punishment for thinking they could get away for having additional help around here…_

She made a tiny giggle as she stepped into the large house. When she got in, however, she noticed that none of her servants were there to greet her and that the main hallway was dark. Suddenly, the door behind her shut on its own. She looked back in confusion when a voice said.

"You know… you really had me fooled there for a second…"

She turned back to see Sunset on the stairway, glaring straight into her soul.


	21. Chapter 20

Starlight held her breath for a minute and then released it, giving off a small smile and started acting innocent. "Why, my dear Sunset Shimmer, whatever do you mean?"

Sunset scowled, "You know what I mean! It was you! It was all you!"

"Now, now, Sunset. Let's not jump to any-"

"No! You listen! All my life, you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place, but now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is ponies like you!"

Starlight glared and said in a low tone, "Everything I did was to protect you…"

"FROM WHAT?! YOU?! You stole me away from my family!"

"They were thieves!"

"They were sorry! You were the thief!"

"Well, they deserved to suffer as I have…"

"No, no more suffering for any pony!"

She scoffed, "And you think you can stop me?"

"Maybe not alone, but with the help of my friends…" she looked around and on cue, her sisters and friends slowly moved out of their hiding places, which were in the shadows. Twilight came from behind her and stood next to her twin.

Starlight looked scared for a bit before she started glaring again.

"So… the traitors would rather go against their mistress instead of supporting her…" she said with disgust.

The four stared back at her defiantly without showing a trace of fear.

Sugar Belle yelled out, "We gave everything up for you!"

"You promised us a better life when all we got was mistreatment and no appreciation!" proclaimed Party Favor.

"All you wanted us to do was to follow your rules and not do anything else!" accused Night Gilder.

"You never cared about us! You just cared about yourself! Well, no more!" shouted Double Diamond.

"See what the power of friendship does, Starlight?" Sunset spoke again as Starlight looked at her darkly. "When every pony looks out for each other, you'd be surprised how many ponies are willingly to help another pony in trouble… But when you only look out for yourself, no pony will want to return the favor…"

"SHUT UP!" she panted. "I know what you're trying to do… You think you can make me see the error of my ways and repent? Well, I've worked too hard to get where I am and I'm not about to let you tell me different!" Suddenly, she summoned a box in front of her. "Go on! Go back to the palace! See if I care! But how will they accept you without these?" She opened the box, revealing seven glowing pink stones.

"The memory stones!" both Twilight and Sunset gasped.

"I don't know how you could find out about these… but the only way your parents are going to remember they had you is through these stones and I am not in the mood to share them…" she grinned evilly.

"You monster!" shouted Fluttershy and eyed Starlight in fury. "How dare you keep away the one thing I need to remember my little sister?! You give those back to us, right now!" She stomped furiously, causing her sisters to look at her with shock.

Starlight just laughed, "As if!" Suddenly, she shot a bright light from her horn, causing those around her to fall.

Once they regained their ground, they saw the door was wide open and that Starlight was making a getaway with Troubleshoes.

"She's getting away!" Sweetie Belle pointed.

"Oh, no, she's not!" Night Gilder, Rainbow Dash, and Scootaloo declared and zoomed after her while everyone else started running on hoof.

Starlight and Troubleshoes were about to head for the main road. Starlight then heard a whooshing sound and looked up to see three pegasi were gaining on them. She shouted out, "Go faster!"

Troubleshoes was panting, "I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Just move it!" she ordered.

As they were getting closer to the wagon, Night Gilder was telling RD and Scootaloo, "If we can get up front and tell Troubleshoes to stop, we'll have Starlight and the stones!"

Scootaloo proclaimed, "Leave that to me!" As she was flapping her wings more, she was gaining more distance, but her wings were starting to hurt. She called out, "Troubleshoes! Troubleshoes! You have to stop! Stop!" While it seemed Troubleshoes heard her and was slowing down, she wasn't sure because her wings were hurting and she was starting to drop.

"Scoots!" Rainbow yelled and caught her sister just in time. They were forced to land on the ground. Night Gilder joined them as they watched the cart getting further away from them. Dash told Gilder, "Here, take care of Scootaloo. I got a coach to catch!" She took off and flew at the speed of light. She was getting closer to catch the memory-stealer.

Starlight saw this and shouted, "Faster! Faster, you old nag!"

Troubleshoes looked back, feeling offended, "I'm doing the best I can!"

"Troubleshoes!" Rainbow called out. "You can stop! You don't have to listen to her anymore! Scootaloo wanted to let you know that!"

Troubleshoes thought he had heard Scootaloo's voice, but he wasn't sure at first. He looked back to see one of the princesses at their tails and he also saw Scootaloo's bright orange coat in the distance looking weak. He saw the annoyance in Starlight's eyes as Rainbow kept saying, "She's been using you, Troubleshoes! Just like she used Sugar Belle, Party Favor, Night Gilder, Double Diamond, and Sunset Shimmer! All your friends! And you want to help your friends, don't you?!"

With a determined look in his eyes, he skidded around and turned back to the direction of the manor. Starlight saw this and cried out, "What are you doing?! Go back, you idiot!"

"I ain't no idiot! And you ain't no friend!" he retorted as the manor kept getting closer.

Starlight started to panic and with the box surrounded in her aura, she made a jump and landed in the woods.

"She went in there!" Apple Bloom pointed out.

"There's only one thing to do," said Twilight as she readied herself to cast a teleportation spell.

"Not without me, you are." Sunset wrapped her hoof around her twin.

With a determined nod, Twilight cast the spell and they both teleported right in front of Starlight, who halted when she saw them.

"It's over, Starlight." said Twilight.

"Give it up already." said Sunset.

"Aw, how precious. The twin princesses who look absolutely nothing alike think they can stop me…"

"We don't have to look alike to think alike about what you're doing." pointed Twilight.

"Just give us the stones and we'll leave you alone. Isn't that what you want?"

"No! The stones are mine!"

Sunset frowned, "There's nothing you can use them for. Please, just hand them over and then we can all start over… I forgive you for all those years… No more hatred… Hasn't there been enough of that? You hated my parents so you took me… And I hated you for locking me away… but if we could just forgive, then we can go on to a better life… Forget all that was in the past, please…"

"And be made a fool of?! Never!" Her horn blasted toward Sunset Shimmer, but Twilight pushed her twin away just in time and she received a cut on her right cheek.

"Twilight!" Sunset grabbed hold of her sister and whispered, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she whispered back, "and I have a plan…" She whispered the rest in her twin's ear.

Sunset nodded and turned back to Starlight, "Hey! You hurt my sister!" She started using her own horn to blast away at her. While Starlight was busy dodging the blasts and using her own magic to blast back, she did get Sunset in the cheek just like Twilight. As the conflict went on, Starlight didn't notice Twilight using her magic to summon the box of stones. Before it could reach the princess, Starlight saw it at the last minute and used her aura to get the box back. It was tug-of-war until Sunset started to help Twilight get the box.

Starlight started to lose her grip and fell back, causing to Twilight and Sunset to fall back, too. The box fell with the stones spilling out. Starlight gasped and shouted out, "NOOO!"

The stones broke and the memories inside them flew out, free at last to return to their owners. Three of the memories went towards the manor and straight into the minds of Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack. They were staring at each other until they let out big grins. Meanwhile, the other free memories were flying halfway across Equestria. Two of them went to Crystal Empire, where Princess Luna and her daughter, Princess Cadence, were playing with Skyla. The memories went in them and the mares ended up staring at each other, knowing they had to get back to Canterlot as soon as possible.

And finally, the last two went straight to Canterlot where its King and Queen were doing reports until the memories overcame them and they stared at each other in shock.

"Oh… my…" Celestia was on the verge of tears.

Sombra, too, was on the edge of crying as they quickly left the room.

Twilight asked, "Are you sure?"

Sunset somberly nodded, "She's too dangerous… She won't forgive and she won't repent… It's the only way so ponies don't have to face her cruelty as I have…"

Starlight was escorted back to the manor and the ponies that were once her servants were acting as her jailers. With a nod from the princess's head, they took Starlight inside and quickly came out to barricade the door.

Twilight instructed, "All right, every pony, stand back!" They did so as Twilight cast a spell around the entire manor, the same spell Starlight used on Sunset to lock her in the tower. Once the spell was complete, Twilight mentioned, "When we get back home, we'll have guards posted around the place so they make sure she gets enough to eat."

Sunset hugged her twin, "Thank you… thank you so much…"

"Hey, what are sisters and twins for?"

"So, we ready to go home?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, let's go home…" Twilight looked at her twin, who gave an unsure look.

"But what if… what if they don't like me?"

Rarity declared, "Darling, they'll adore you! Just like they did back when you were a baby! I should know…" she gave a smirk.

"She's right!" Applejack said.

Fluttershy smiled and nodded her head.

Pinkie pointed, "And we'll be right with you when they see you again. You have nothing to fear!"

Sweetie Belle gestured to herself, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo, "On the day we were to be adopted, we weren't sure either if they would accept us or not. Imagine our surprise that they welcomed us with open arms without question. From that day on, they loved us as if we were their own… which, of course, we were."

That helped ease Sunset and she looked back to her friends, who had to suffer under Starlight Glimmer's hoof, too.

Double Diamond said, "We always knew that there was something special about you. You were a princess before you even knew you were one."

The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

Sunset took a deep breath, "All right, let's go."

 _ **AN: This is it, we're down to the final ending! The last chapter will be posted up very soon.**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**AN: Songs featured are**_ **Daughters of Triton _from_ The Little Mermaid Broadway show, A Duo _from_ An American Tail _, and_ Written in Your Heart _from_ The Princess and the Pauper.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Discord was waving his hands. "Let me get this straight, Your Highnesses. You're saying that Sunset Shimmer is your daughter, but not only that, but she's Twilight's twin sister?!"

"Yes." said Celestia as she and Sombra had gathered their son-in-laws and grandchildren in the throne room. Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, and Skyla were there as well as Celestia kept saying, "Long ago, I had gotten very sick…" She told the whole tale and once she neared the end, Sombra was looking away in shame as every pony else was fantasized with this recent development.

Discord then asked, "And you can now remember you had a daughter named Sunset Shimmer because…?"

"I do not know, but if what you said about Sunset and Twilight meeting again for the first time is true, perhaps they have found a way for our memories to return…" She looked at her husband, sister, and niece.

"That we have!" shouted a voice.

Everyone turned towards the double doors as the princesses began walking in.

"MOMM!" the kids shouted as they ran to their mothers and embraced them. Their fathers joined them shortly and it was one big hug fest.

Celestia started saying, "My darlings, I'm so glad for your safe return home, but have you seen…" she stopped as she looked forward and stared.

Sombra found himself staring, too. Every pony around them watched them in silence as they faced a unicorn mare with a bright orange coat, a red and yellow mane, and a cutie mark that was a sun that was about to set. Twilight watched as her parents and twin sister were slowly going toward each other. Once they were close enough, Celestia put a hoof under Sunset's chin and started releasing a tear. Sunset gave a small smile as she started crying, too. She looked over to her father as he was tearing up and gave a small chuckle. Then, the three of them went into a tight embrace.

"My darling… my darling… can you ever forgive us?" Celestia asked.

"There's nothing to forgive… I know you tried to keep me here… but Starlight… she was too quick…"

"It's my fault…" said Sombra.

"Dad…"

"No, Sunset, it was… I never should have stolen that phoenix…"

"But you were trying to save Mom, me, and Twilight… Sometimes, we have to do things even if we don't want to… I know…"

"For many years, I often wondered why I was cursed… I was saving my wife, yes… but to have that darkness surround me for a long time… but now remembering my awful deed, I'm proud to say I deserved it…"

His wife pecked his cheek, "Noble till the end…"

Sombra gave a small smile before his daughter again, "Sunset… I know there's no way we can fix what we have missed with you, but if you will allow us to get to know you better and if you would like to get to know us better, that would make us very happy to make up for what we lost with you…"

Sunset had a wide grin, "I would like that very much…"

Celestia smiled as she said, "Wonderful, because in case you didn't know, tomorrow is Twilight's birthday - which is your birthday, too - and we have an important tradition that started when the two of you were born… I think you're going to love it."

"I'm sure I will," she turned to her twin as they shared a wink.

Luna then gestured, "In the meantime, while you three are catching up, doesn't Twilight have a coronation to prepare for?"

All eyes turned toward Twilight as she had a look of panic on her face and she gulped, "Oh, dear…"

It was late in the afternoon as Twilight was practicing to hit the target, but this time, she had to use flaming arrows since she didn't have time to practice with regular arrows between meeting her twin, the garden party, and rescuing Sunset from Starlight. With the coronation only about two days away, it was vital she used flaming arrows.

Discord was in firefighter getup as were most of her sisters and brothers-in-law trying to help her get the target, but so far, they had to put out a couple of fires when arrows hit the grass, shrubs, and trees.

Sunset then came up to her, "How's it going?"

Flash was coughing from the smoke as Twilight had nearly set him on fire and Discord had to use a fire extinguisher on him, "Well, I think we're getting closer."

"Yeah, closer to causing a forest fire!" Rainbow said.

"I just can't get it!" Twilight pouted.

"Hmm…" Sunset eyed the target and then the bow her sister was holding, "Mind if I give it a shot?"

Twilight gave a small giggle, "Well, sure, but since you're my twin, there's a high chance you'll do just as bad as me."

"We'll see," she smirked. She readied herself with a bow and a flaming arrow. She looked straight at the target, and then in one release, the arrow landed right in the middle of the bulls-eye. There was silence until a cheer went out.

Sunset could see Twilight gaping as she sputtered out, "But… but how…?"

Sunset shook her head in amusement, "You're thinking too hard. You need to relax… I noticed you were looking tense when trying to shoot your arrows."

Twilight sighed, "Yeah… I can't… I can't stop thinking about being queen… I just know I'll be terrible at it!"

There was groaning as Rainbow said, "Not this again! Didn't we already establish you'll be a great queen?"

"But that's just it! Every pony will be expecting that from me. I can't let them down!"

"You won't…" Sunset stated.

"But how can you be sure?"

"I'm sure because you came to my rescue when I asked for it. Then when I was fed a terrible lie and demanded you leave me alone, you came back anyway and showed me the truth… Twilight, it doesn't matter if you're a great queen or not. You are a true leader who always looks out for those who need your help… This is what you were meant to do…" she smiled.

Twilight beamed and took back her bow and arrow. She looked straight at the target and took a breath. She then released the arrow and for the first time, it landed in the target!

Those around her cheered excitedly and her husband gave her a big wet kiss.

It was one minute before their mother would raise the Summer Sun as ponies gathered on the grounds to watch. Two lanterns were on a balcony; one had a twelve-pointed purple star while the other had a red and orange sun. The royal guard sounded the trumpets as Queen Celestia made her appearance on a platform with the golden sun was behind her. She called out to her subjects.

"Citizens of Canterlot, it is with great joy that I raise the Summer Sun, but it is even with greater joy that I celebrate the birth of my two daughters!"

There was mild confusion until Celestia looked up to the balcony and announced, "I give you Princess Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

There was a great cheer as the two mares went toward the lanterns and gave each other a nod. Sunset released Twilight's cutie mark lantern and Twilight released Sunset's cutie mark lantern. The lanterns went high into the sky and ended up clashing each other just as their mother raised the sun, causing a bright glow.

The girls looked back to see their sisters and families giving off smiles.

As the day went on, the sisters went off on their own, causing their husbands to wonder what they were up to. They soon got their answer as they were summoned to the ballroom along with the king and queen late at night once the kids had gone to sleep.

The curtains were drawn on the stage as they took their seats and Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom came on stage.

Sweetie went to the conductor's stand carrying a baton while Scootaloo went to where the piano was and started to warm-up, just as Apple Bloom was getting ready to lift the curtains up. Sweetie tapped on the stand and signaled Scootaloo to play. She did so as Apple Bloom raised the curtain and one by one, their sisters except Twilight came on stage. They started singing.

 _"_ _Ah, we are the daughters of Sombra, great father who loves us and name us well!"_

Celestia smirked at her husband as he looked touched. The girls then each sang out of their own names.

" _Fluttershy…"_

 _"_ _Rarity…"_

 _"_ _Applejack…"_

 _"_ _Rainbow Dash…"_

 _"_ _Pinkie Pie…"_

 _"_ _Sunset Shimmer…"_

They sang together, " _And Twilight! In concert we hope to enlighten the heart of ponies with music's swell, Fluttershy!"_

Fluttershy vocalized, " _Ahhh!"_

 _"_ _Rarity!"_

Rarity did as Fluttershy did, _"Ahhh!"_

 _"_ _Applejack!"_

 _"_ _Ahhh!"_

 _"_ _Rainbow Dash!"_

 _"_ _Ahhh!"_

 _"_ _Pinkie Pie!"_

 _"_ _Ahhh!"_

 _"_ _Sunset Shimmer!"_

 _"_ _Ahhh!"_

Then, they sang all together, " _And then there is the youngest in her crowning debut! Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you! To sing a song, Sweetie Belle wrote, her voice is like a bell, it's our sister, Twilight Sparkle!"_

Every pony applauded as they took a quick bow and made way for Twilight as she addressed her family, "Thank you. I would like to dedicate this song to my twin, Sunset Shimmer. If she's willing, she will help me with some of the lyrics." She grinned at her.

Sunset nodded, "Whenever you're ready, Twily." She winked.

"You got it, Sunny," she giggled, causing their sisters to roll their eyes and their parents to laugh. She took a breath as she faced her audience and started singing while looking at Sunset, " _I can tell we got an awful lot in common… Even though we look as different as can be… We don't even have to try to see things eye to eye, it just comes to us naturally… Come to think of it, I think we fit together… Playing cat and mouse won't get us very far… There's no need to feud and fuss when it isn't really us, let's you and me be who we are… We're a duo, a duo, a pair of lonely ones who were meant to be a two-o, a duo, it's true-o wherever we go, we're going me and you, oh, no matter what now we've got one another… We'll be there to pick each other off of the floor… Anytime you're feeling glum, count on me being your chum!"_

Sunset came in and danced while singing, " _If you get an itch attack, I'll be there to scratch your back!"_

Twilight sang while dancing with her twin in sync, " _Now who could ever ask for more! We're friends and that's what friends are for…_

They both then sang together, " _We're a duo, a duo, a pair of lonely ones, who were meant to be a two-o, a duo, it's true-o, if we're ever in a stew, we know we can make it through, cause you're got me and I got you!"_

They stopped and took a bow as everyone around them cheered.

"Oh, bravo, my darlings!" Celestia shouted in approval.

Twilight then said, "And now, to finish our concert, we have a very special song to sing…"

They smiled as the girls went in a straight line in order of their birth. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo joined them this time. They looked at their parents and started to sing the lullaby they were taught a long time ago. The King and Queen looked on with pride and Celestia nearly released a few tears. All of her girls, her daughters were all together at last…

Sombra was feeling the same way. His little girls, as grown-up as they may have been, would still be small in his mind, but he felt proud of all they had accomplished in life.

When they were done with the song, they went down to their parents as they opened their arms for their daughters and embraced them. The husbands looked on with content.

Moments later, they were outside so that Twilight could shoot the flaming arrow into the coronation ring. She readied herself as everyone looked with anticipation, but once she looked at Sunset and remembered what she told her, she relaxed herself and released the arrow. To her and everyone else's surprise, she did it! The ring was on fire as they cheered on. Later, when good nights were exchanged, Twilight realized what tomorrow was going to be, but with a final look to her sisters, she knew she could face it…

The next morning, everything was in a rush. The castle staff was hurrying as they prepared for the coronation ceremony that would happen that afternoon. The royal family had to get dressed and ready. The princesses had on gowns fit for a coronation as they were busy getting their children dressed.

Screw Ball was fidgeting in her dress and so was Whirl Wind in his suit. Twilight was standing on a platform as the seamstresses helped her into her finished pink and white gown. She stared into a double-way mirror and her twin appeared behind her in a turquoise gown while wearing a tiara.

"Looking good there, Sis."

"Thanks, you too…"

"Nervous?"

Twilight slowly nodded.

Sunset placed her hoof on her shoulder as her twin grasped it.

"You really think I can do this?"

"Twilight, I already told you: if you could save me from a controlling guardian who had me locked up in a tower, then you can rule an entire kingdom. You set me free, now it's my turn to set you free…"

Twilight smiled as they embraced.

The ceremony was underway. The entire royal family was there on a giant platform while the guests that were invited to witness the grand event first-hoof filled the room as they waited for the princess who was to be crowned the next queen of Canterlot.

Celestia proclaimed, "Welcome! We gather today for a momentous occasion! While it has been decided since her birth, my youngest born, Princess Twilight Sparkle, has proven without a doubt that she was meant to succeed my husband and me and take the crown and all the responsibility that comes with it. While the rest of our daughters do not have to this burden like their sister, they are just as royal and regal. They have done much to keep Equestria a safe and happy place. Their father and I are very proud…" she smiled at her girls as they returned it. She then went back to those watching on.

"But the princesses would like to admit it was because of their sister that they managed to do the things they did for Equestria. Ladies and gentlecolts, I now present to you your new queen, Twilight Sparkle!"

Heads turned as the double doors opened and a choir sang out as Twilight walked gracefully in and up the aisle. She could see her sisters, their husbands, her nieces, and nephews being with them, their cousin and her husband with their daughter, her aunt being next to them, her own husband with their children, and finally her parents, all of them beaming at her as she made it to the end.

Once she reached her mother, she turned around and Celestia took off her own crown and placed it atop her daughter's head. Sombra did the same as he placed his crown atop Flash's head. Celestia declared, "I give you Queen Twilight Sparkle!" The crowd erupted into cheers. Then, Twilight had to make her way to the balcony to look down upon her subjects.

"My friends!" she called out to them. "As your new queen, I will let the wise leadership of my parents be my guide!" There were cheers until she continued, "I will always have the kindness, generosity, honesty, loyalty, laughter, and empathy of my six older sisters, but also the courage of my three younger sisters." She looked back and waved them over to come onto the balcony with her. "With them, I know I'll be the best queen I can be… Thank you, my sisters, and thank you, every pony…"

There more cheers as they headed back inside.

Celestia was lowering the sun as Luna was getting ready to raise the moon. The royal family was outside on the castle steps as Sunset was about to prepare to leave as Double Diamond, Party Favor, Sugar Belle, and Night Gilder were getting ready to go with her. Twilight was sad as she faced her twin.

"Are you sure? Really sure?"

"I'm sure," Sunset smiled. "There's so much I want to see and do. I had to read about far-off places in dusty, old books all my life when, really, I wanted to get my hooves dirty."

"I understand. It's just… we've finally found each other after all these years and now that you're going…"

"Hey," she touched her twin's chin, "I'll be back before you know it… You can't get rid of me that easily."

That made Twilight grin. The two embraced as small tears came down. Then Sunset moved to her other sisters and hugged her nieces and nephews.

"I'm going to miss you, Aunt Sunset." said Starling.

Sunset rubbed her head, "I'll miss you, too, kiddo." Then, she went to her parents as they had a long embrace before she pulled away to join her friends. She waved to her family as they started to go. She then started to sing.

" _And you're always free to begin again… And you're always free to believe… When you find the place that your heart belongs… You'll never leave…"_

Twilight sang, " _You and I will always be… celebrating life together…"_

They both sang out, _"I know I have found a friend forevermore!"_

Twilight sang again as she looked at her sisters and their beloveds, including her own, " _Love is like a melody… One that I will always treasure…"_

Then all of the princesses sang, " _Courage is the key that opens every door! Though you may not know where your gifts may lead and it may not show at the start when you live your dream, you'll find destiny is written in your heart…"_

The royal couples and their children gathered together as every pony sang out, " _Though you may not know where your gifts may lead and it may not show at the start… When you live your dream you'll find destiny is written in your heart!"_

 ** _AN: And… That's it! The grand finale! Fun fact: "Written in Your Heart" was intended to be the end song back in_** **The Midnight Dance** ** _, so it was a completed circle of life from the original story to its last… Sighs… It's actually very sad… I want to thank all of you for sticking from the beginning to this exciting conclusion. For those who read my other stuff, I would like to inform you that I'm returning to the last project I was working on before_** **The Midnight Dance,** ** _which is_** **MLP: The Baby Chronicles** ** _. I want to see if I can finish that up before school starts again for me. So, thank you again, and I'm so happy that you all liked this series. It means so much to me… Well, good bye._**


End file.
